


Wild Twist

by Acuberon_1285



Series: Movies/Series as LU [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Betrayal, Blood and Injury, F/M, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Major Character Injury, Twilight is a girl, Warriors is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 23,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acuberon_1285/pseuds/Acuberon_1285
Summary: An innocent boy is worth his weight in gold
Relationships: Blue Link & Green Link & Red Link & Vio Link, Dot & Four (Linked Universe), Hyrule & Sky (Linked Universe), Hyrule & Wild (Linked Universe), Legend (Linked Universe)/Marin (Legend of Zelda), Malon (Legend of Zelda) & Time (Linked Universe), Malon (Legend of Zelda) & Twilight (Linked Universe), Midna (Legend of Zelda) & Twilight (Linked Universe), Time & Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe), Time & Twilight (Linked Universe), Time & Wild (Linked Universe), Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe)
Series: Movies/Series as LU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146980
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my native language.  
> Don't take the relationships between the characters too seriously! 
> 
> This fanfic is based off the bbc-series Oliver Twist. (Book from Charles Dickens)

Dark rain-clouds covered the night sky, hiding the full moon. Thunder echoed in the land, in the flickering light of lightning, a young woman walked, wet and cold. Her clothes were muddy and filthy. She made her way through the pouring rain, her belly heavy with an unborn baby. 

She slumped down against a stone-wall after a wave of pain, but stands up again, she had to keep going, finding safety for herself and for the baby. 

She reached a gate and rang the bell, hoping that someone would bring her in the building where warmth and light were.  _ Mudfog _ _ Workhouse _ it said on the top of the gate. After a few heartbeats, a woman rushed out of the building and opened the gate. She  bends down and helped the pregnant woman stand up and led her in.

In a small chamber, the only light being a few candles, the young woman lay in bed, a baby, covered with blankets, was sleeping in a  cradle next to her. A man and two women were standing around the two.

‘'I found her outside, doctor. She was well on her way. Dawn got the baby’'.

The doctor nodded and gently took the hand of the woman in bed. There was no ring on her finger. He carefully let go off the hand. The woman who spoke, chuckled. 

‘'Always the same. They never learn.  They will do anything for some nice talk or a nice dress from a rich man . I don’t fall for that’'.

The doctor turned to the baby. ‘'And the child?’' 

The woman sighed, and walked over to the doctor. ‘'Hopefully he dies of the fever as her,’' she murmured. The baby started to cry. The doctor inspected the baby, gently feeling the belly of the child. 

‘'It’s hungry’'.

‘'They always are. A greedy mouth and who pays for it?’'

The doctor faced the woman again. ‘'The cross we must bear, Mrs. Zelda’'. 

Zelda inspected the doctor. ‘'You’re cold. I’ll give you a gin to warm yourself up. Once it’s done ask Deity for a box. And make sure he gets registered,’' she told the maid who was tucking the young woman on the bed in with blankets. 

‘'Yes, Mrs. Zelda’'.

Zelda looked at the clothes. ‘'Sanitize that dress and get the mud off. That’s mine’'.

‘'Yes, Mrs. Zelda’'.

‘'And that petticoat. She no longer needs it’'.

‘'Yes, Mrs. Zelda’'.

Zelda walks out of the room, followed by the doctor, leaving Dawn, the young woman and baby alone in the room. 

The woman stirred in her bed and tried to sit up. ‘'The baby, the baby.’'

Dawn bend down and faced her. ‘'A boy,’' she whispered. 

The woman smiled. ‘'I want to see him. May I see him?’' she asked. 

Dawn nodded and walked to the baby and carefully picked him up and placed him in his mother’s arms. 

‘'He’s strong,’' the woman whispered, then her eyes filled with tears. ‘'I’m going to die, aren’t I?’' she whispered, grief and panic edging her voice.

Dawn looked down on her feet. ‘'We’re all going to die,’' she murmured. 

‘'In my purse. The letter. Can you send it for me, please? For the baby?’' the woman begged, hardly able to talk for her voice was quivering with fear. 

Dawn shook her head and faced her. ‘'That is not my place, Miss’'. 

‘'You must send it, you must. He’ll come get the child. Can you tell him that I’ve never forgotten his kindness and love? Please sent the letter,’' the woman begged. 

Dawn took a step back and made her way to grab the letter. 

The woman looked at her child, tears staining her cheeks. ‘'My son, my little boy’'. 

Dawn took out the letter and looked back at the woman, now noticing the silence. She walked to the side of the bed and looked down on the young woman lying motionless on the bed, staring at the ceiling without seeing anything. 

Dawn bend over the woman and took off the necklace she saw earlier. She let it dangle in front of her, smiling at the sight of the gold reflecting the candle-light.


	2. Chapter 1

_Mudfog_ _Workhouse_

_10 Years Later_

‘'I scrubbed you, now get on with it,’' Zelda shoved down a kid and walked on, checking the other children working on fluffing rope. 

A man with a Napoleon-like hat and walking cane made his way through the hallway. He stopped at the sound of a sneeze. ‘'Don’t sneeze, Twist,’' he hissed and hit the boy’s head. He walked on. 

The boy watched him move on and then looked at a boy sitting opposite of him, who was staring at the rope. 

‘'Don’t do it. Don’t eat it.’' 

‘'I’m hungry!’' 

‘'We all are. Don’t do it, they’ll beat ya.’' 

The boy took no notice of the warning and ate the rope. 

A maid noticed it and reported to the man. ‘'There! There Mr. Shadow. In his mouth! I saw him do it,’' she said and pointed at the boy. 

Mr. Shadow turned to the boy and pried the rope out of his mouth. ‘'Thief!’' 

‘'I said it didn’t I.’' 

Shadow towered above the child; the boy shrank under the intimidated posture of the man. 

‘'Stealing. Caught red-handed,’' Shadow shouted and grabbed the boy by his hair and pulled him away, the boy crying in pain. 

‘'Punish him Mr. Shadow for the good of us all,’' Zelda said. 

Shadow dipped his head. ‘'I will Mrs. Zelda. I will,’' he said and he pulled the boy away, his cries fading away, the other children were staring in horror at the event that had happened. 

The children sat at large wooden tables, a plate of porridge and a cup of water before them. Shadow made his way to the front of the hall and faced the children. ‘'We hope You make us extra grateful for this meal. Amen,’' he said. 

‘'Amen.’' 

The children took their spoons, but didn’t start eating. Shadow smiled at the sight, he turned to Zelda. She chuckled. ‘'Oh, Mr. Shadow, you’re such a joker.’' 

Shadow raised his staff and placed it on the ground, a clang echoing in the hall. The children bend over their food and started eating as if they weren’t fast enough, it would disappear right in front of them. A boy was about to take a bite when he spotted a maggot on his porridge. He looked from left to right, checking if someone was looking and ate porridge, including the maggot. He spotted the boy that ate the rope, he was pale, bleeding and bruises covered his face. 

The sound op spoons hitting plates died down. 

A boy took his empty plate and left his seat. 

‘'You, boy, back to your place!’' the maid said, but he ignored her warning. He felt the looks of the children burning in his back as he made his way to confront the head of the workhouse who looked down in shock. 

‘'What do you want?’' Shadow hissed. The boy before him looked at the ground. ‘'Please, sir, I want some more,’' he whispered. 

‘'What? What did you say?’' 

The boy looked up. 

‘'I said, please sir, I want some more.’' 


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter! Four is tall and he ain't nice to Wild.  
> Don't take any notice please!

Shadow pushed the boy in a warm, candle-light room. 

‘'Wild Twist, Gentlemen. I thought it best if you decide what to do with him,’' Shadow said to the gentlemen who were enjoying the best meal someone could wish for. Wine, pork, cheese you name it, everything the children didn’t get. 

One of the gentlemen chuckled. ‘'Maybe you don’t qualify as an educator.’' 

‘'Me?’' 

The gentleman continued. ‘'I heard a boy ate rope today.’' 

‘'I gave him a good beating. I have blisters, fresh blisters,’' Shadow said and showed his 'blisters’. ‘'I’ll make sure there will be no more stealing.’' 

Another gentleman nodded. ‘'You have to keep an eye on them.’' 

Wild faced the gentlemen. ‘'He didn’t need to be beaten. It’s not fair, he’s only small,’' he said. 

The gentlemen stopped eating and stared at him. Shocked looks at the little boy who dared to interrupt them. 

Shadow knelt next to Wild and grabbed him by the shoulder. ‘'How dare you speak to the gentlemen?’' 

Wild continued: ‘'We just need more food to eat.’' 

‘'This is going too far,’' said one of gentlemen. Another gentleman glared at Wild, a disgusting look on his face. ‘'You know what you are, Twist? You’re an ingrate. Look at yourself. Self-righteous and greedy. When you should be on your knees praying to be forgiven. God sees us down, Twist,’' he said. 

Wild looked him right in the eye. 

‘'He sees you, too.’' 

The gentleman stood up. ‘'We are the people who saved you, Twist. When your mother abandoned you because she was smart enough to die... We fed you and clothe you. Taught you to read so that you could learn from the Bible. Gave you a roof above your head and this is how you repay us?’' he snapped. Another gentleman agreed with him: ‘'She must have been of a bad background and indecent.’' 

‘'There’s bad blood in here. But we’ll get that out,’' Shadow said and tightened his grip on Wild. 

‘'Apologize immediately. Ask us for forgiveness for all that you are,’' the gentleman ordered Wild. 

‘'No, I won’t apologize. I ain’t done nothing wrong,’' he protested. 

‘'Get rid of him, Shadow. He offenses my sight...’' the gentleman hissed. 

Shadow turned away, but stopped when the gentleman started talking again: ‘'You’ll hang, Twist! You were born for it. Your neck was made for the noose. Do you hear me, boy? You will dance in front of a crowd. And then, maybe you’ll be sorry.’' 

He stared after Wild and Shadow as they left the room. He sat down again. ‘'Pass the stilton.’' 

The undertaker was walking past the Workhouse and stopped at the sight of a paper hanging at the gate saying: _Boy for sale. 5 guineas._ The undertaker took a closer look of the paper, and then at his cart. 

‘'Two Guineas.’' 

‘'Two?’' 

‘'He’s little.’' 

‘'Then he does not take up much space. Five is the price.’' 

‘'Two.’' 

‘'Four. And that’s final, take it or leave it,’' Shadow said. Deity walked away but Shadow pulled him back. 

‘'Three.’' 

‘'Two.’' 

Shadow sighed heavily. Irritation flashing in his eyes. ‘'You knock the bread out of my mouth,’' he grunted, he held his hand up. 

Deity placed two guineas in his palm and walked away. ‘'Follow,’' he called over his shoulder. 

‘'Go on.’' Shadow half-pushed Wild after him. 

Wild looked over his shoulder at Deity and started pulling the cart, Deity walking next to him. Shadow watched them go, holding a box. He tore the paper off the wall. ‘'Go on, back to work,’' he said to the staff. 

The maid took one last look at Wild before closing the gate. 

Wild stood before four people, Deity, his wife probably, a maid and an apprentice, he stared up at them. The four staring just as hard back, some with disgust. 

‘'He has a melancholically look. Don’t you think?’' Deity said to his wife, she faced him. 

‘'Melancholic we all are. With a man who is stingy with his family, but spends money on workhouse strays. If you’re looking for melancholy, look at your poor wife,’' she said. 

Deity sighed. ‘'It was a bargain. Such a face is good for business,’' he tried to reason. 

‘'Because of this thrift I have to go to church with an old hat. There is gossip. I hear it and it hurts. I dream, because I’m so sad,’' his wife said, but Deity ignored her and walked away, his wife following every step. ‘'Sadness is an escape from despair of a woman who has to dress like a beggar.’' 

Deity put his hat down and takes off his coat. ‘'You have many hats, madam. 40 at the last count. You can only wear one at the time,’' he said, slightly irritated. 

‘'I endure it all, sir. The pity counting of hats. Purchasing beggars,’' his wife snarled. ‘'I endure it all because of my marriage duty. I am a shadow of myself. I’m a wreck, right, Dot?’' 

‘'Yes, Mrs.!’' 

Deity walked away, his wife following. ‘'But what does he care. He cares for nothing but coffins and bargains! Never marry, Dot,’' she said to the maid. ‘'Your heart is torn by a cruel man who doesn’t care about your feelings!’' 

‘'If it would restore your wellbeing, I suspend the hat ban. For one week only,’' Deity said, irritated to the max. His wife smiled. ‘'Well.’' 

She turned to Wild. ‘'You sleep here, under the counter. Dot?’' 

‘'Yes, Mrs.?’' 

‘'He’s stuck with fleas. Scrub him.’' 

‘'Yes, Mrs.’' 

‘'Give him the dog’s leftovers.’' 

‘'Yes, Mrs.’' 

Wild, Dot and the apprentice were having dinner, Wild with the bone from the dog and the other two with wine, bread, meat and so on. 

‘'Oy, workus. I’m talking to you, workus. Are you deaf?’' The apprentice turned to Wild, mouth full with meat and cabbage. ‘'You wanna be careful when you sleep close to them coffins. I’d better watch out for those dead. ‘Cause they come back to live after dark. Then the worms crawl out of their eye sockets.’' 

Dot laughed. ‘'Four!’' 

‘'What do you think about that, workus?’' 

Wild looked up to him from his corner. ‘'The name is not workus. The name’s Wild,’' he softly said. 

Wild woke up in the middle of the night at the sound of creaking wood. He looked more closely and saw a shape moving forward, making low noises like a groan or something like that. 

The dog next Wild whined and crept backwards in the darkness. 

Wild’s heart started beating faster and he grabbed his blanket a bit tighter. The sound came closer until Four stood before him. 

‘'Workus,’’ he whispered. ‘'Did you think death came for you?’' 

Wild shook his head, heart still beating faster than it should, but he wasn’t going to give Four the pleasure of him being scared. 

‘'Yeah, you did. Nearly crying you was. But it’s just me,’' Four continued, smiling as he said it. 

‘'Four?’' Dot called from the other room. 

‘'Coming,’' Four called over his shoulder. 

He faced Wild again. ‘'You’re under me. I’m above you. Understand?’' he said. 

Wild nodded. 

‘'Are you scared?’' 

‘'No,’' Wild whispered. 

‘'You should be,’' Four murmured. ‘'Boo!’' 

Wild flinched back. 

Four smiled and backed off again. 

Wild sighed and lay back down again, pressing his cheek in the fabric of his blanket. He closed his eyes and let darkness sweep him away. 

_The next morning._

‘'I got him!’' 

Dot kept Wild on the ground while Four farted full in his face, laughing while he did it. Suddenly there was a creaking sound and the door opened. 

Dot and Four quickly continued with their work. 

Mrs. Majora stood at the entrance wearing the weirdest hat Wild has ever seen. She looked down on him. 

‘'What’s he doing down there?’' she demanded. 

Four shrugged. ‘'I don’t know Mrs. Having a rest maybe?’' 

Mrs. Majora sighed. ‘'Get up, don’t be lazy,’' she said to Wild. 

He scrambled to his feet and walked to the coffin-lid he was working on. He grabbed the sandpaper and started to sand down the wood. Mrs. Majora passed him and called Dot, leaving him and Four in the workshop. 

‘'What’s the matter? Can’t take a joke?’' Four asked. 

Wild turned to him. ‘'I’ve never done anything to you, can’t you just leave me alone?’' he said and started working again. 

‘'I don’t want to leave you alone,’' Four said. ‘'Poor little orphan. No mother or father. But orphan ain’t really true, is it, workus?’’ There was a silence. He continued: ‘'’Cause there must be a father somewhere? It’s just your mother who’s dead.’' 

Wild faced him. ‘'You don’t know anything of it!’' he hissed. 

Four stood up. ‘’Don’t I? I heard Mr. telling the Mrs. He got it all from Shadow,’’ he started. ‘’Mother with no wedding-ring. Means you’re unwanted.’' 

Wild started scrubbing faster, anger raising inside him. 

Four took no notice and continued. ‘'You know what that makes your mother? A doxy.’' He raised an eyebrow. ‘'Do you know what a doxy is? Lifts her skirt for few pennies. It’s better that she’s dead.’' He leaned forward. ‘'That’s what your mother was. Just a poxy-doxy!’' 

Wild threw the sandpaper away, grabbed the coffin-lid and hit Four on the head, who fell on the ground. ‘'Don’t you dare talk about her like that! Don’t you dare talk about my mama!’' Wild yelled and started slamming his fists down on Four’s head, letting the anger flow out of his body. 

Mrs. Majora and Dot emerged in the room at the sound of the yelling. 

‘'He’s gone mad!’' Mrs. Majora screamed and pulled Wild off Four who scrambled away, pointing at Wild. ‘'He attacked me!’' 

Wild was thrashing around in the arms of Mrs. Majora, arms flailing as he tried to break free. 

‘'Get off of me!’' 

Mrs. Majora put him in the coffin Four was working. She turned to Dot. ‘'Get the coffin-lid!’' she ordered. Dot nodded and grabbed the lid and placed it on the coffin. The three of them sat on coffin as soon as the lid was on, making sure Wild couldn’t escape. From the inside they could the muffled voice of the kid: ‘'Let me out!’' 

‘'Dot, get Mr. Shadow,’' Mrs. Majora said. 

Dot dipped her head and rushed off. 

‘'Insane?’' 

Four looked up from where he was sitting, blood running out his nose, caused by the coffin-lid Wild had hit him with. 

Dot was carefully cleaning the blood away. 

‘'He went for me with a hammer. I was fearing for my life,’' Four said and turned back to Dot. 

‘'Insane he was. Eyes rolling foam on his lips,’' Mrs. Majora added. 

‘'He’s gone rather quiet now,’' Mr. Deity pointed out. 

Shadow picked up the plate with Wild’s ‘food’, a tiny bone with a few scraps of meat clinging to it. He inspected it and turned to the people. ‘'And this is what you feed him?’' he asked them. ‘'The meat! Meat is a fatal error. It heats the blood and boils the brain. Scientifically proven.’' 

Mrs. Majora faced her husband. ‘'I hope you’re content, Deity.’' 

‘'He doesn’t seem to be mad now.’' 

‘'Nobody cares about your opinion.’' 

Deity ignored the comment. ‘'I have a body that begins to niff. I need that coffin,’' he said. 

Four pushed Dot’s arm away and looked at his mentor. ‘'He’ll slaughter us all! Me first with a chisel,’' he half-yelled. 

Dot gave him a hug. ‘'Oh, my poor Four, my angel,’' she cried. 

‘'You will all be save with me. I give him a beating that he will never forget,’' Shadow said and kicked the box. ‘'Do you hear me in there, Twist? I’ll take the skin off your back.’' 

Wild flinched at the sudden hard sound. 

‘'Get the flail out,’' Shadow ordered. 

Mrs. Majora stood up from the coffin-lid. 

Shadow pushed the lid off and looked down on Wild, as did the others. 

Wild blinked against the sunlight and looked up. He was still for a few heartbeats and then rushed up and jumped out of the coffin. All five of the people standing around the coffin startled at the sudden move. 

Deity grabbed Wild's shoulder. 

Wild hit him with his left hand on the face. He opened a door and held it closed. On his right he saw a basket with bread, he grabbed a loaf and released the doorknob. 

Four, who had been trying to open the door, fell backward, knocking Deity over. 

Wild rushed past him, but Four managed to take hold of his foot after he had fell over Dot. Wild struggled to release his foot and after a few pulls, Four’s grip loosened and he headed for the door. 

Shadow was the first to stand up again and ran forward, stepping full in Four’s jewels, who yelled in pain and curled up in a ball. 

Wild had squeezed himself through the narrow gap and ran into the open air. 

Shadow tried to grab him, but couldn’t fit through the gap. Several coffins fell over. One of them falling right on the hat of Mrs. Majora. She stared at it in shock. 

The dog aimed for Shadow and bit in his butt. 

Shadow turned and pushed the dog away. He poked his head through the gap. There was no sign of Wild. He faced the four people again. 

Four was groaning and sobbing on the floor. 

Shadow shrugged. 

‘'Gone.’’ 


	4. Chapter 3

Wild ran until he couldn’t see the workshop anymore. He slowed down to a walking pace to catch his breath. He looked around and spotted rock.  _ London 70 miles _ it said. With nowhere else to go, he decided to follow it. 

After a few minutes of  walking, he heard the sound carriage approaching. Wild quickly sprinted forward to hide behind the nearest tree. He crouched down and watched how it passed him.

‘'There is only one boy born that month ten years ago, Mr. Dark. He was born here. To a Midna  Leeford . Wild Twist I named the boy myself. It is considered I have a great gift with names,’' Shadow said to the gentleman before him. 

‘'The young woman died of childbirth fever,’' Zelda added. ‘'The midwife still works here. I’ll fetch her for you.’' She walked away. After a few seconds she returned with Dawn.

‘'I don’t remember nothing, Mrs. Zelda,’' Dawn said and looked down on her feet. 

‘'Nothing at all? Didn’t the mother say something?’' Zelda asked. 

Dawn shook her head, softly coughing. 

Zelda sighed with irritation. ‘'I can use you as a toothache. Get out,’' she ordered. 

Dawn made a tiny bow and walked away, standing in doorway for a few more seconds to look at Dark, before she turned around the corner. 

‘'The boy is gone from here. Ran away.’' Zelda said. 

Shadow stood up from his chair. ‘'Vipers that Wild Twist. He made noise in the neighborhood. Pretty violent. He destroyed several coffins and a splendid hat. I myself have been seriously injured on my butt,’' he said to Dark. ‘'Sitting without a pillow is torture.’' 

Dark bend forward to take the register. 

‘'No sir, not the register. Parish property, sir. I defend that with my life,’' Shadow said and he closed the book. 

Dark put a few coins on the cover of the book. Shadow smiled. ‘’Thank you, sir.’'

Dark was about to leave when Zelda stopped him. ‘'The boy could be anywhere. That kind always gets in trouble. Maybe we will hear about him. So, if you leave an address.’' 

Dark stopped in his tracks.

It had started raining in the night. Wild was walking in the wind, his bangs sticking to his forehead. He stumbled and fell on the hard stone ground. He sat down and inspected his boots. The shoe sole had come loose. Wild pulled them off and threw them in a small puddle of water. 

For a long time,  Wild traveled through the woods, rain and fields. His feet hurting by the time when he arrived in London. He had no idea where he was going, there were people everywhere, crowding the streets. Wild entered a random street and sat down in an ally. He pulled his knees to his chest and cried, hiding his tears in his arms. He didn’t hear the boy coming.

‘'Alright, me covey. What’s the matter?’'


	5. Prologue

‘'Alright me covey, what’s the matter?’'

Wild stood up. ‘’What?’’

‘'What’s the matter?’' the boy said again. 

Wild walked past him. ‘'Nothing,’' he murmured. 

The boy followed him. ‘'Hold up, Covey. Why you dashing off?’' he asked. 

Wild turned to him. ‘'I don’t know who you are!’' he snapped. 

‘'Who I am, that depends if you’re cop,  ain’t it?’' 

‘'What?’'

‘'And you not,’' the boy said. ‘'I’m Hyrule, but they know me here as the Artful Dodger. You can call me ‘Rule.’'

‘'Wild Twist.’'

‘'I know a nice, old man. He is a philanthropist. He has a place where I stay, he might take you in,’' Hyrule said. ‘'But such a nice guy has to be careful. Everyone wants to, but I’ll try my best for  ya .’' 

Wild smiled. ‘'Thanks, ‘Rule’' he followed him up a stair. At the end was a door with three locks. 

Hyrule knocked. Two seconds passed and the door opened. He turned to Wild. ‘'Come on.’'

Wild walked nervously through the room, more kids coming to inspect the new member. 

Hyrule led Wild to a man. ‘'Got you a live one Sky.’' 

The man turned around, a pan with sausages in his hand. He smiled to Wild. 

‘'Hello, my dear.’'


	6. Chapter 1

Sky put a sausage on Wild’s plate. It was still sizzling hot.

Wild stared at it. He had never seen anything like this before. Maybe it is poisonous? Whatever it was, he didn’t trust it. 

Hyrule, who was sitting next to him, chuckled and looked up at Sky. ‘'He  don’t know what to do with it.’'

Sky looked down on Wild. ‘'It’s a sausage, Wild. You can eat it,’' he said, slightly surprised. 

Wild looked up. ‘'The whole thing?’' he asked. 

Hyrule smiled. ‘'Green. Green as a cabbage.  Ain’t got a clue.’'

Sky bend down. ‘'The whole thing, my dear.’'

‘'What about you. Shall we share it?’' Wild asked. 

Hyrule shook his head. ‘'He  ain’t eat that. He’s a kosher,’' he said and took a bite of his own sausage. 

Sky chuckled. ‘'The pig and I are not good companions,’' he said and stood up. ‘'Thank you for the offer though. Eat, eat.’' 

Wild hesitated a few more seconds before grabbing the sausage. He took a bite and was amazed by the taste that exploded in his mouth. He took another bite and another one. Juice splashed out of the sausage with every bite. 

Hyrule chuckled. ‘'Look at him. He loves it. Eat till you’re full,  Nolly .’' 

Wild half-choked. ‘' Nolly ?’'

‘'Your nickname as a robber. Like me being ‘Rule,’' he said. He pointed at the other boys. ‘'We also have, Vio, Green, Blue, Red and Wind.’’ 

Wild nodded. 

‘’You never had a nickname?’' Hyrule asked. 

‘'No, never.’'

Hyrule huffed. ‘'What kind of people do you associate with?’'

‘'With no one when look at him,’' Sky said, inspecting Wild. He looked up at the sound of knocking. 

Blue walked to the door and glared through the peephole. He turned to the gang. ‘'Marin!’' 

Sky nodded. ‘'Let her in,’' he said and stood up as Blue unlocked the door. ‘'’Rule, suit him a bed,’' he mumbled as he passed Hyrule. 

Hyrule watched Sky go before turning to Wild. ‘'He likes you,’' he said.

‘'How you doing, Blue?’' Marin asked the kid at the door. 

‘'Fine, Marin.’'

Sky approached Marin; she was holding something hidden with blankets. ‘'Marin, my dear. Marin smiled. ‘'I want a good price for this,’' she told him. 

Sky raised an eyebrow. ‘'Is that right?’' he murmured and took the candle holder Marin was holding and inspected it. 

Marin stood in the shadow for a few more heartbeats before stepping forward and taking off Hyrule’s hat. ‘'What did I say? Take your hat off during dinner or you will never become a gentleman,’' she said and put the hat down and gave Hyrule a kiss on the cheek.

He shook her off, but with a smile. ‘'Get off!’'

Marin bend over the table and grabbed a piece of bread. ‘'Mine.’' She looked down on Wild with a curious glimmer in her eyes. ‘'And who is this?’'

Hyrule dipped his head. ‘’I found him.’'

Wild looked up in Marin’s eyes. ‘'Wild,  Nolly ,’' he said. 

Marin chuckled. ‘'Wild  Nolly ? Wild  Nolly ? What a funny name. You won’t find a girl who wants to be called that. Well, Wild  Nolly , my name is Marin.’' 

Wild stood up. ‘'Do you want a seat, Miss Marin?’' he offered. 

Marin’s gaze softened and the other kids laughed softly. 

Hyrule turned to Wild. ‘'She is no Miss and does not have to sit. She’s not chic. She’s just Marin.’'

Marin gently shushed him. ‘'Shut up, you. If he wants to call me Miss, he can,’' she said. ‘'Thank you, Wild. I do want to rest my feet. You’re a real gentleman. Very thoughtful. You can’t say that about these guys.’' 

Wild smiled widely at the positive comment rather than a beating back in the workhouse. 

Sky returned with the candle holder and a few coins. ‘'It’s nickel. Silverplated. I’m already paying you extra because we’ve known each other for so long,’' he said and gave the coins to Marin, who looked at it with disappointment. 

‘'I have to give him those few pennies. Just take that into account, my dear,’' she told him and stood up again, ready to leave the hide-out. She blew a kiss to Hyrule. 

He smiled. ‘’Stupid woman.’’

She looked down on Wild. ‘'See you again, Wild. Bye Boys!’' 

‘'Bye, Marin!’’

Wild sat back down and Hyrule put his hat back on. ‘’She’s sweet that Marin. She and I are like,’' he told Wild and crossed his fingers. 

Wild shot  awake at the sound of things falling over. He heard muffled voices coming from behind a curtain. Wild quietly stepped out of his bed and crept down the ladder, curiosity flowing through him.

‘'Legend. He doesn’t have it. Let him go. You’re choking him.’'

Wild recognized Marin’s voice.

‘'Let go! Give me what I deserve!’' a hoarse and angry-edged voice snarled. 

_ That must be Legend then.  _ Wild thought and he peeked around the curtain.

‘'Stop. Let him go or you’ll kill him. Then you have to hang,’' Marin begged Legend.

‘'For him? I should earn a medal.’'

‘'Let him go. Or I will lose my man. I don’t want that.’' Marin put her hands on Legend’s shoulders, trying to pull him back, but he didn’t let go of Sky’s throat. ‘'Come on, Legend. Let him go’' she tried again. ‘'Legend!’'

Legend finally let go of Sky, who coughed hard and grasped at his throat. 

Marin sighed and led Legend away. ‘'That’s it,’' she murmured and faced Sky again. ‘'You never learn. Just get the money.’' 

‘'I’ll get it,’' Sky said and walked over to his room. 

Wild took a step backward, the wood creaked under him and he shrank away in the shadow as much as he could, but his eyes stayed fixed on Legend, who turned around and looked at him.

‘'What are you staring at,’' Legend hissed. 

Marin followed Legend’s gaze and saw Wild standing behind the curtain.

‘'I’ll knock your eyes out if you keep staring,’' Legend threatened. 

‘'Wild, go back to bed.’'

‘'I heard you,’’ Wild murmured. ‘'I was worried that you were scared. What are you doing with him?’' He still looked at Legend. 

Marin smiled ‘'There is nothing wrong. No-one's scared. It’s a game, people love.  Ain’t it, Sky? It’s a game we love,’' she said, but Wild didn’t feel convinced. 

Sky appeared from behind the curtain. ‘'That’s right, my dear. I had a bit of pie lodged in my throat. Mr. Legend helped to take it loose. Not in the normal way, but it helped.’'

‘'You’re still looking at me. Why are you staring at me?’' Legend said, staring straight back at Wild, a threat edging his low voice.

Marin walked over to Wild and gently led him in the light. ‘'He’s new, Legend. He doesn’t know any of that. He arrived today. What could he know?’' she said, smiling, but a spark of fear in her eyes as she looked at Legend. 

He knelt down and looked Wild in the eye. 

‘'Look at that face,’' he whispered. ‘'Completely innocent.’' He was silent for a few heartbeats. ‘'Say: ‘I never saw nothing your honor.’’' 

‘'I never saw nothing your honor.’'

Sky entered the room again with money.

Legend stood up and looked down on him, taking the money. ‘'If you do that again, I’ll get your guts out with a hook,’' he said at a tone as if it was the most normal thing in the world. He turned to Wild again. ‘'Say it again.’'

‘'I never saw nothing your honor.’'

Legend  huffed; a tiny smile appeared on his face. ‘'I like him.’' 

Marin smiled with relief. 

Legend turned away and left. ‘'Wolf,’' he grumbled. A dog followed him.

Marin put Wild’s head so that she could look in his eyes. ‘'You’re either brave or wrongheaded,’' she said. ‘'Maybe both.’'

‘'Will you come or stay here?’' Legend called. 

Marin let go of Wild and followed him. 

Wild walked to Sky. ‘'Are you okay?’' he asked. Sky smiled  weakly, his throat still sore. ‘’Go back to sleep,  Nolly .’’ 

Wild dipped his head and disappeared behind the curtain, looking over his shoulder one more time before he completely was swept away by the shadows. 

‘'God will provide.’'


	7. Chapter 2

It was morning. Birds were singing and the smell of baked eggs filled Sky’s hide-out.

Hyrule was eating when Wild jumped down from the ladder that led to the sleeping-room. He was wearing decent clothes instead of the rags that he was wearing the first time Hyrule found him. He even had shoes on. ‘'Flashing,’' He commented. 

Sky now also noticed that the newest member was awake. ‘'You have a fine figure, Nolly.’' 

‘'Can I keep them? I don’t have any money,’' Wild asked. 

Sky smiled. ‘'Small details.’'

Wild looked at the cloths that filled most of the room. Every cloth another color. Red, blue, yellow, green, etc. ‘'You got a lot of Handkerchiefs,’' he said, looking at the collection. 

Sky looked at the cloths and grabbed a yellow one. ‘'Yes, pretty are they not? Handsome. Put one in your pocket. Just for a while.’' 

Wild was confused. ‘'In my pocket?’'

‘'Just look what’s it like to be a gentleman,’' Sky murmured, giving Wild the Handkerchief, who put it in his right pocket. 

‘'Where are the others?’' 

‘'They are working,’' Sky answered. 

Wild tilted his head to one side. ‘'Doing what?’'

‘’All kind of things. They try to get a little money or they steal. We all have to do that to put food on the table,’' Sky told him, walking a circle around Wild. ‘'Then I’ll work, too,’' the boy said. Sky smiled. ‘'Perhaps, my dear. Look in your pocket.’'

Wild set his sight on his pocket as Sky let the Handkerchief swipe in front of him. Wild was amazed. ‘'How’d you do that?’' 

Sky chuckled, putting the Handkerchief away. ‘'In many things in life,  Nolly , it is easy when you know how.’' He gave Wild a plate with fried eggs. ‘'Eat, eat, eat.’' He then turned away and grabbed his coat and hat. ‘'I have things to do.’'

‘'He hit someone with a coffin-lid? How unusual.’'

Sky and Hyrule were sitting in a bar. It was late in the morning, Wild was still back in the hide-out. 

‘'Why?’'

‘’He said something unpleasant about his mother. That’s what bothering him, his dead mother. Who she was, never knew her. He doesn’t even know her name. When someone says something bad about her, he becomes bonkers. You give him fried eggs and you’ll get his life-story,’' Hyrule informed his mentor.

Sky stiffened. ‘'A blabber?’'

Hyrule shook his head. ‘'Not a chance. Comes from a workhouse. See all, say noun, or else someone gets beaten. He’ll keep close, it’s all he knows.’'

Sky thought for a second. ‘'Workhouse run away,’' he finally confirmed. 

Hyrule smiled. ‘'I always spot them for you, Sky. I have the knack.’'

Sky returned the smile. ‘'You do, Hyrule. You have a flawless instinct. You have the knack.’'

In the afternoon, Sky had sent Hyrule on the road to teach Wild the secret of the job. 

‘'The rules are: be smart, be quick on your feet...’' Hyrule explained, stopping when he heard a man coming. He started talking again when the man was out of hearing-range. ‘'Light with your fingers and keep your eyes peeled for marks.’' 

Wild raised an eyebrow. ‘'Marks?’'

Hyrule gave him a tiny prod. ‘'No questions.’' He suddenly stopped walking. ‘'Just watch. There’s one asking for it.’' He pointed at an old man. ‘'Watch and learn. If anything goes wrong, avec on your toes.’' Hyrule slowly walked forward and inspected the books stalled before him. Next to him stood an old man, minding his own business. Hyrule slipped his hand in the man’s pocket and took out his wallet. He smiled and showed the wallet to Wild, who was slightly nervous, it didn’t feel good to steal from others, so he just smiled back. 

The old man turned around when he noticed that his wallet was missing. ‘'My money! Stop that boy!’' he yelled. 

Wild looked from left to right, panicking, what did Hyrule say about a situation going wrong? Ah, yes. RUN! He took off. Men started following him.

‘'No, not that one, the other boy!’' the man said and pointed at Hyrule, who also took off when he heard the voice of the old man. Nobody took notice though, all the men charged for Wild. The old man walked away.

‘'Oh, Link, there chasing the wrong boy!’' he yelled.

Wild was running as fast as he could, dodging everyone he saw and stood in his way, but at the moment when he thought that he was safe, a cop took him by the arm and stopped him from running any further.

‘'IDIOT!’' Sky yelled in Hyrule’s face when the boy had made his way back to the hide-out. ‘'First time out and he’s been pinched? Where did they take him?’' he demanded. 

Hyrule looked at his feet. ‘'Court sessions,’' he finally said. 

Legend was sitting at the bench, listening to the argument before him. ‘'You better get down there,’' he told Sky. 

Sky whipped his head to him. ‘'Me?’'

Legend leaned back. ‘’If he rattles us off, you hang as well,’' he said. ‘'Get down there.’' 

Sky thought for a second. 

‘'Then we have a fair warning,’' Legend hissed. 

Sky looked one more time at Hyrule before he walked away. 

Hyrule was frozen to the spot. ‘'There was nothing I could do, Mr. Legend,’' he whispered. 

Legend was staring at the ground when suddenly he pounced forward, hitting Hyrule on the side of his head, who fell to the ground and didn’t stand up.

‘'Transport him to the colonies. Who’s next?’'

A cop took Wild in and dipped his head to the bencher. ‘'Please, Mr. Ganon, your honor. A pickpocket. He took a gentleman’s wallet.’'

‘'Name?’'

Wild was trembling with fear. ‘'Wild Twist,’' he whispered, too afraid that his voice didn’t work. The eyes of the bencher squinted in annoyance. 

‘'Speak up for the love of God!’' he demanded. 

Wild was trembling with fear. The cop bended over him. ‘'What?’'

‘'Wild Twist,’' Wild whispered again. 

The cop faced the bencher. ‘'He said: Wild Twist.’' 

The bencher sighed and looked down on Wild with disgust. ‘'Pickpocket. The curse on our city. It’s a plague worse than rats,’' he growled. 

‘'It wasn’t me,’' Wild whispered, his voice a bit steadier now. 

Ganon bended forward from his seat. ‘'Who was it, then?’' he asked. 

Wild stayed silent. He couldn’t betray Hyrule, friends wouldn’t do that. 

‘'Then you acted alone. You are in and in bad,’' Ganon said and leaned back. ‘'I only have to pass sentence. The prison or the colonies? Or...’' he tapped the registrar on the shoulder. ‘'How many have I sent to the gallows this week?’'

The registrar huffed. ‘'22. And  it’s only Tuesday,’' he said. 

The people in court laughed. 

Ganon nodded. ‘'Simple. Hanging it is. Wild Twist. You’ll be found guilty on...’'

‘'Stop!’'

Ganon looked up at the voice. 

The old man from earlier pushed his way through the crowd. ‘'You have the wrong boy,’' he said. 

‘'You’re too late!’' Ganon told the man. 

‘'I sent one ahead. I came as fast as I could.’' The man pointed at Wild. ‘'That is the wrong boy.’'

‘'I’m passing sentence, sir!’' Ganon exclaimed in anger-surprise. ‘'The wrong boy or not, but justice must be done.’' He turned his gaze to Wild again, who was swaying on his feet. ‘'You will be hanged by your neck until you are dead. Your mortal remain shall rot in the common pit,’' Ganon told the small boy. ‘'May God have mercy on your low-tempered soul.’' He grabbed the wooden hammer and slammed it down, a bang echoing through the hall. 

Wild’s knees buckled and he fell hard down on the ground, slipping away from the cop’s hold. 

The old man rushed forward to help the boy as Wild’s conscious faded away into a bright, white light. 

‘'Wild.’' 

A voice echoed in his mind. He tried to reach out to it, soothed by the softness. He slowly blinked open his eyes, bright sunlight meeting. In his blurring vision he saw two outlines, two women sitting on either side of his bed. 

‘'He’s awake,’' the woman left from him said with a smile on her face. She had bright-blue eyes and dark-red hair. 

Wild scrambled backwards, he didn’t know these people, what were they going to do to him? Would they send him back to Sky? 

‘'You scared him,’' the woman on the right murmured. 

Wild now took a closer look on her. She had dark-brown hair and dark-blue eyes. He looked around in fear. ‘'Am I dead? Where am I? Who are you?’' he asked, shifting his gaze from left to right.

The woman on the right smiled softly. ‘'I’m Twilight and you’re not dead, Wild. You’re alive and you’re safe now. You’re safe.’'

‘'Mrs. Malon, how is the boy?’'

‘'Much better, sir Time,’' she said, a wide smile on her face. ‘'He has quite the appetite. He almost licked the décor off the plate. It's nice that someone appreciates my food. Sun will serve your lamb.’' She looked at Twilight who chuckled softly. ‘'I’ve found some old clothes for Wild.’’

Mrs. Malon turned away and walked up the stairs. Twilight watched after her, an urge flew through her to follow and see how the boy was doing. ‘'Uncle, may I be excused?’' she asked. 

Time smiled and nodded. 

Twilight stood up and rushed after Malon.

Wild sat on his bed, hair wet and slightly shivering from under his blanket. He looked up as Malon opened the door, holding a small pile of clothing. 

‘'I hope you scrubbed behind your ears, young man; I’ll be checking,’' she said and put the clothes down. ‘'I found these for you, it’s a bit big, but at least it’s clean.’'

Wild bend forward to grab the blouse. His back was not covered when Twilight walked in, she gasped at the sight of it. Scars and bruises were printed in his back, red and blue cut scars covering the skin on his back. 

Malon raised an eyebrow and walked over to Twilight, wondering what startled her. 

Wild looked over his shoulder and smiled. ‘'It’s alright. It don’t hurt,’' he murmured and quickly put the blouse over his head.

Twilight sat on the bed. ‘'Let me help you.’' She helped Wild with the tiny buttons on front. ‘'These are a bit tricky,’' she chuckled. 

Wild looked up at her, a smile on his face and a sparkle in his eyes. 

Twilight had thoughtful look on her face, as if she recognized something, but before Wild could ask what it was, she was smiling again.

Twilight gently took Wild’s hand and led him in the keeping room. 

Time was reading a book and looked up when he saw Wild. ‘'I’m pleased to see you much recovered, Wild,’' he spoke, his voice kind and a tiny smile on his face. ‘'I hope you continue to grow stronger.’' 

Wild dipped his head. ‘'Thank you, sir. And thank you for speaking for me at court.’' 

Time chuckled. ‘'That was nothing.’' He nodded to Twilight, she dipped her head and Malon led Wild out of the room. She closed the door behind her.

‘'Mrs. Malon, is he cross with me?’' Wild asked. 

Malon shook her head, her gaze soft. ‘'No, he is not cross with you. It’s just his way. So, don’t you mind about him,’' she assured him. 

Wild  sighed with relief. 

‘'He never used to be like that. He was always a proud man, but kind and generous. There was always music and laughter in this house. But a tragedy happened. He never became the same again,’' Malon said and she offered Wild seat, he sat down, Malon sitting down next to him. ‘'And I can know, because I’ve been working for him for 15 years. There is little laughter now, and he can’t stand to hear the piano.’' She smiled. ‘'He’s still kind, but it is all locked up tight. He blames himself, not a day goes by when he doesn’t curse himself.’' 

‘'What was the tragedy?’' Wild asked, curious now. 

Malon looked at him. ‘'The old story, Wild. Love. Two people fell in love. Maybe it wasn’t wise. Perhaps they had reservations. But to see them together, it was real, true love. And it should have been joyful with a wedding and celebrations.’' Her smile faded. ‘'But  instead, it ended up in heart-break and grief. Loss.’'

‘'Why?’'

Malon snapped out of her memories. ‘'Listen to me gossiping, Wild. I said too much already,’' she said, giving Wild a mischievous glance. ‘'What kind of dessert do you want tonight? Applepie? Or cherry?’'

‘'Both.’'


	8. Chapter 3

‘'Uncle Time?’' Twilight’s voice echoed through the house. There was no reply. ‘'Come on,’' she said and she and Wild ran up the stairs and entered the keeping room. 

‘'Is he really your uncle?’' Wild asked. 

Twilight sat down behind the piano and rested on the piano keys. ‘'No, I call him that, but Mr. Time is my guardian,’' she explained. ‘'He looked after us, my sister and I. Because we didn’t have any family. No parents.’'

Wild sat down next to her. ‘'Where’s your sister now?’'

Twilight sighed sadly. ‘'She’s not here.’' 

Twilight started playing a sad tune. Singing softly. 

Wild stared down on the piano keys, not sure what to do. ‘'Twilight?’' he finally said, seeing a tear forming in Twilight’s eye. She quickly wiped it away. ‘'Let’s play something cheerful.’' She gave Wild a friendly prod, Wild returning it. Unbeknownst to them, Time had returned home. 

Malon appeared from the kitchen. ‘'Sir, I can ask her to stop,’' she said. 

Time shook his head. ‘'No, it’s okay.’'

‘'Twilight plays really well, sir.’'

‘'She does.’'

Sky was sitting in Legend’s living room, Marin standing near the fire-place and Legend slumped away in his chair, holding a glass of gin in his hand. 

‘'We have to fetch him back,’' Sky told the two. 

Marin turned to him. ‘'Why? He didn’t tell us then, so not now.’' 

Sky shook his head. ‘'But when you go to court, you’re afraid. Your voice is paralyzed. Where he is now? A few good meals and he could spill like a bird.’' 

‘'He won’t. Leave him where he is, he’s got a chance there. Just let him be,’' Marin begged.

Sky looked at the fire. ‘'But the risk. The risk is too high.’' 

Marin crossed her arms. ‘'I’m not in it,’' she stated. 

Legend turned his gaze on her. ‘'You do as you’re told.’'

Marin faced him with a challenge in her eyes. ‘'Will I?’'

‘'You will, if you don’t want to feel the back of my hand,’' Legend threatened, still staring at her. 

Sky quickly interfered. ‘'That is not necessary. Really. It’s very simple. You hardly have to do anything.’' 

Marin looked at both men before walking away to the bedroom. She closed the curtains and sat down on bed.

‘'Women,’' Legend murmured. 

Sky chuckled. ‘'What can you do.’'

_ Next morning _

Wild walked down the stairs, dressed in his new, bit too big, clothes. He spotted a silver plate on the tiny table in the hall. He took it and inspected the paper. He opened it when he saw Wild Twist on the front. 

_ ‘'If you want to know who your sweet mother was, and what a good personality she had, come to the Golden Lane today. I’ll be waiting. Don’t tell anyone. Sincerely, your faithful servant and secret friend.’' _

Wild, Twilight, Time and Malon sat in the keeping room, the only sound that cut through the silence was the ticking of the clock. 

Time put his book away. ‘'I never paid your book.’'

Twilight looked up from her own story. ‘'What’s that?’' 

‘’The day they charged Wild for being a thief. Seems that I’m the thief.’' Time chuckled and turned to Malon. ‘'The bookseller wants his money. Mrs. Malon, can you call for a boy?’' 

Wild immediately put his book away, seeing that this was the perfect opportunity to visit the ‘secret friend’. ‘'Let me take it. I’m a boy. Please, let me take it,’' Wild said. 

Time looked at him, an eyebrow raised. ‘'You?’' 

Wild nodded. ‘'You’ve done so much for me. I’d like to do something to repay you. Please let me take it.’'

Wild was walking through the streets, the money still in his pocket and not going to the bookseller. He took the letter, checking the name of the street. He made his way forward when Marin appeared. He looked surprised and a bit confused. ‘'Marin?’'

Marin smiled. ‘'You look so good! Amazing,’' she said and laughed a bit. ‘'Sorry, but I had a drink. That makes me brave.’'

‘'Why do you need to be brave for?’' Wild asked.

Marin’s smile faded. ‘'If you walk along, I’ll tell you.’' 

Wild walked past her. ‘'Marin, I can’t, I’m meeting someone.’' 

Marin blocked his way. ‘'No, you’re coming with me,’' she told him, a flash of guild in her eyes. 

‘'Marin?’'

‘'Yes?’'

‘'Are you the secret friend?’'

Marin looked Wild right in the eyes. ‘'You’re going to find out who I exactly am,’' she whispered. ‘'Come on, sweetie.’' She stood up and led Wild further into street.

‘'Get off of me!’' Wild yelled, a sackcloth over his head, muffling his screams. 

Legend was pulling him along. ‘'What a wriggle!’' he said, half-laughing. 

Sky quickly opened a cell, Legend scrambled through the entrance. 

Wild was still screaming and yelling and arms flailing around. ‘'I hate you! I hate all of you! Let me go! Get off!’'

Legend bend down and grabbed the money out of Wild’s pocket. He smirked. ‘'You’ve already come a far way.’' He pulled the bag off Wild, who charged forward and crashed into Legend. He took a step back and held Wild back with one hand on the boy's head, laughing hard. ‘'That’s it. Left and right. Keep your fists high, son.’'

‘'Enough,’' Sky ordered. 

Legend easily pushed Wild away. He stepped out the cell. 

Sky quickly shut the door and locked it before Wild could escape. The boy pounded hard on the door. ‘'Let me out!’'

Legend opened the peephole, already annoyed by the screaming kid. He looked inside and then at Sky. 

‘'I can shut him up.’' 

Sky shook his head. ‘'He will get tired. No one can hear him.’'

‘'LET ME OUT OF HERE!’'

Legend turned to Marin. ‘'Good work, Marin,’' he said. She immediately turned her back at the two men and walked away. 

Legend took one last glance at Sky, who smiled sheepishly, before he followed Marin. He quickly  catched up with her. He wrapped an arm around her waist, but she pushed it off. ‘'Get off me.’'

‘'Sky is up to something. I know it,’' Legend murmured. 

Marin looked at him with half curiosity and half suspicion. 

Wild pounded on the door, arms getting tired and voice getting hoarse from the yelling. He gave up at some point and sat down. A few inches from him lay the letter he received this morning, and realization hit him like a brick. It was sent to lead him here and he fell for it. He grabbed the letter and tore it to shreds, tears were burning in his eyes and started to fall even though he tried so hard not to cry. 

Twilight stared at of the window, anxiety flowing through her, behind her, Time was pacing back and forth, waiting for Wild to return. 

The door opened and it was Malon who stood there and looked sadly and worried at him. ‘'He never went to the bookseller,’' she reported.

Twilight turned away from the window. ‘'Something must have happened,’' she said. 

Malon nodded. 

Time however, wasn’t worried, but rather angry. ‘'He had money in his pocket and nice clothes. He turns out to be a thief.’' 

‘'No, uncle, not Wild,’' Twilight said and took a step closer to him. 

Time shook his head. ‘'We were taken in by a thief.’' 

‘'Uncle, no,’' Twilight tried again, but Time walked away and left the room. 

‘'Twilight, I don’t want to hear anything about it anymore. Not a word.’'

Malon and Twilight stared after him before Malon turned her gaze to Twilight, who walked to the window again.

Night had fallen and Sky entered the cell again. 

Wild lay on the bed, sleeping, completely unaware of the men standing there. 

Sky smiled. ‘'Dead to the world,’’ he said and put his chin in the air. ‘'This is the boy. Wild Twist. What do you want me to do with him, Mr. Dark?’'

A man in black clothing stepped into the candle-light, a red wine mark on the left side of his neck and chin. Ice-blue emotionless eyes stared in Sky’s. ‘'I want him dead,’' he said, voice cold as ice. 

Sky stared at him in shock. 

‘'I want him wiped off the face of the earth.’'


	9. Prologue

Hyrule walked around the people on the market, he spotted some bread and crept toward it. He turned his back to the stall and snitched a loaf and hid in his coat. He pretended to look at something and then made his way back. 

Wild sat on his bed, head rest against the wall and eyes staring at nothing. ‘I should have’s’ flowing through his mind, feeling terribly guilty about his action. He looked up at a scraping sound. Someone had slid a plate under the door, Wild looked at it, but didn’t make any movement to take the food. There were a few more bumps of sound and then the peephole opened.

‘'Nolly.’'


	10. Chapter 1

Sky stood under a quay, mud under his shoes, and the water was silently flowing. He squinted and perked up at the sight of a gentleman. He stepped out of the shadow. ‘'Good morning, Mr. Dark,’' he welcomed the gentleman. ‘'Here we can speak more freely. I hope you don’t think it’s too squalid.’'

‘'Squalid? I rather like it.’'

Twilight and Time were having breakfast, Time reading the newspaper, Malon inspecting the tablecloth. 

‘'This is worn out.’'

‘'I haven’t noticed,’' Time grumbled, not taking his eyes of the paper. 

‘'We need new tablecloths. They have not been replaced for a long time. I need to do some shopping,’' Malon and shared a secret glance with Twilight, who nodded.

‘'Whatever you say, Mrs. Malon,’' Time mumbled.

‘'I’ll go today. There is no time like the present.’'

Twilight looked up. ‘'May I accompany you, Mrs. Malon, if you’re going to the haberdashers?’' she asked. She saw Time stiffen. ‘'If you are okay with that?’'

‘’She’ll be with me, sir,’' Malon said. 

Time nodded after a few seconds.

Malon smiled. ‘'After breakfast then, Miss Twilight.’'

‘'Why do you want to get rid of him? Is it a new sport for gentlemen, like you?’' Sky asked. 

Mr. Dark smiled. ‘'Let’s not get bogged down in reasons and motives.’'

‘'Very good, sir.’'

‘‘It is clear. He must hang. It is easy to hang a street boy. Get him caught for a crime that is serious enough,’' Dark said.

Sky shook his head a bit. ‘'That may take a while. The right situation the right circumstances,’' he explained. 

‘'I leave the details to you.’'

‘'And I am at risk.’'

‘'I understand. It is not easy for you. A man like you: mocked, hunted, and treated with suspicion and contempt. You can use a friend,’' Dark said. ‘'I can be that friend. When the boy is cold and, in his grave-’' he paused and grabbed a golden coin from his pocket. ‘'-more of these will follow. Countless. Do we have a deal?’'

Sky smiled. ‘'We do, sir.’'

Dark smiled and dipped his head. ‘'Good day, Mr. Sky.’'

‘'Good day to you, Mr. Dark. And is an honor and pleasure to associate with such a gentleman.’'

‘'Come on,  Nolly . Eat some,’' Hyrule urged, but Wild stayed where he was, staring at the wall. Hyrule’s smile faded. ‘'I came to bring it specially,’’ he tried. ‘'It’s a sausage. You love a sausage.’' 

Wild didn’t look up.

‘'Come now,  Nolly . Don’t be like this. I told you to run. I thought you were right behind me. How was I supposed to know you got caught?’' Hyrule said and stepped down from the box he’d put for the door for he was too small to open the peephole from the ground. ‘'Next time, you know to run faster.’'

‘'They were kind to me,’' Wild murmured, voice thick with guild and regret. ‘'Now they think I’m a thief-’' he raised his voice to yelling. ‘'- ** now they think I’ve stolen from them ** !’'

‘'Don’t worry. They’re rich people. They expect it. They have plenty. More than enough. Otherwise, we got nothing. We would starve to death,’' Hyrule declared. ‘'So, we take it. And they have long forgotten you.’' He sighed in annoyance. ‘' So, stop whining, because you giving me the lumps!’'

Wild looked at the plate and took it. He almost gagged at the sight of the food. 

Hyrule perked up at the sound of the scraping of the plate, happy that Wild accepted the food. He stepped on the box and peeked through peephole. ‘'That’s it, mate. Dig in,  ey ? Because you belong to the gang!’'

Wild looked at Hyrule and then plate, rage flew through him and he threw the plate at Hyrule.

‘'Be like that then! See if I care.’' Hyrule yelled and closed the peephole. He sat down and saw Wolf coming in. His eyes widened. Two seconds later, Legend appeared, a club in his hand. 

A man walked up to a dark-blue door. He bends down and scraped the mud off his shoe. The door opened and he entered the house. 

Time sat behind the piano, fingers brushing the keys, but not playing. He put the lid back on and looked up at the sound of shoes clicking on the floor. A smile appeared on his face. ‘'Link, my dearest boy.’'

A man with ice-blue eyes and a red mark on his left chin and neck stood in the door opening. He smiled.

‘'Grandfather.’'

‘'Never trust the  gojim , Ezekial. Never,’' Sky mumbled. He was sitting on his bed. ‘'Mr. Dark wants no blood on his hands. And as sure as our people ate bitter herbs, he ties a noose around my neck just as easily as around the boy’s.’' 

Sky started pacing back and forth. ‘'We have to ask why such a rich man wants the boy dead,’' he said to the raven in his room. ‘'Why such a rich man, with his signet ring and silver-studded walking cane and boots of the smoothest leather, wants to see a boy dangling from a workhouse?’' He thought. ‘'It must be a mystery, Ezekial.’'

Sky sat down again. ‘'If Mr. Dark would pay handsomely to lose Wild Twist, then it follows that someone else would pay handsomely to find him,’' he stated and a wide smile appeared on his face. ‘'We have watched, Ezekial, for God to provide us, and he has!’' he laughed. ‘'I knew that  Nolly was a special boy. I will make sure nothing happens to him and will and deliver him safely. No blood on my hands, but a signet ring on my finger. The only noose around my neck will be pure silk.’' He pointed at the raven. ‘'And you, Ezekial. You will have a gold-plated cage!’'

Link and Time were drinking wine, the wood softly crackling in the fire-place. 

‘'I had to leave so quickly to argue that case before the court. I must have gone to the wrong session. I heard something that could help in our search and I had to go after it,’' Link explained to Time. ‘'I’m sorry I don’t have good news to report.’’

Time looked at the ground when he heard the report. Sadness in his eyes. 

‘'Grandfather, this search has been going on for a really long time. I am concerned about your health,’' Link quietly said.

Time shook his head. ‘'I won’t give up,’' he stated firmly. ‘'As long as you take care those things for me.’'

‘'Of course! You don’t even have to ask!’' Link assured him. ‘'Your involvement is a source of inspiration.’'

Time sighed. ‘'If only I had been that before.’'

Link bended forward. ‘'We will find Midna and her child.’'

Time smiled at his grandson. ‘'I’m very proud of you. Your father would have been very proud. You’re a good son.’'

Link’s smile faded and he stared down at his drink. 


	11. Chapter 2

Sky made his way through the dirty ally. Avoiding the water puddles, he reached the end and entered the cell, he noticed the boxes and sighed. ‘'Hyrule’'. 

‘'Nolly, my dear,’' Sky said and opened the peephole, expecting to see Wild, but instead it was Hyrule who was sitting against the wall in the cell. 

‘'He shot me in and he’s taken  Nolly ’'.

Sky whipped his head to the right in panic and Legend appeared, Wolf standing next to him.

‘'Let’s get a little drink, Sky’'.

Sky smiled hesitantly.

Legend bought a bottle of gin and joined Sky and Hyrule at a table. He turned to Hyrule. ‘'Stop whining or I’ll make sure you really have something to cry about,’' he hissed. 

‘'There is no need to rig Hyrule,’' Sky softly said, taking a glass of gin. 

‘'It would be good for him,’' Legend said and raised his glass. ‘'Death to all judges!’' He took a sip. 

Sky chuckled hesitantly. ‘'L’chaim’'. He took a sip. ‘'So, where is  Nolly ?’' he asked and put his glass down.

‘'Don’t you fret about him. He’s coasty,’' Legend assured him. ‘'What are up to?’'

‘'Nothing’'.

Legend didn’t look convinced. ‘'If that boy wanted to betray us, he would have done it in court. But you had to get him back, locked him up and guarded him as if he is crown jewels’'.

Hyrule looked curious. 

Sky smiled. ‘'Don’t be so suspicious. I just wanted to make sure he didn’t tell us, that’s all’'.

Legend shrugged. ‘'All right.  So, you don’t mind if I use him for a little business?’'

Sky stiffened. ‘'What for business?’'

‘'Something I have in mind,’' Legend said. ‘'He is small and can go in anywhere’'.

Hyrule perked up. ‘'I’ll go with you, Mr. Legend! I’m handy. Go on, let us!’' he offered, but when Legend stared at him with anger, he sat back down. 

‘'Do you want to take the boy?’' Sky asked. 

‘'He won’t tell us if he’s one of us,’' Legend simply said, but then innocently looked at Sky. ‘'Unless there is a reason why you don’t want to.’'

Sky shook his head and smiled. ‘'No. None at all. But I would like to see the boy. Checking his wellbeing. I am very fond of him. Of all my boys’'.

Legend looked around and put the bottle in his coat. He stood up and walked away, Wolf following him. 

Sky followed him with suspicion. ‘'Get home, ‘Rule,’' he mumbled to the boy.

Twilight and Malon were walking on a small market, mud and puddles of water everywhere. They tried to avoid them as much as they could. 

‘'Excuse me, maybe you can help us,’' Twilight approached a man. ‘'We’re looking for a boy.’'

The man turned to his friend. ‘’You hear that, she’s looking for a boy.’'

Twilight smiled and nodded. 

The friend of the man inspected her. ‘'How about me, darling?’’ he asked.

The other man shook his head. ‘'Nah, you stick with me. I’ll suit you right out.’'

‘'How dare you speak to a lady,’' Malon hissed and she and Twilight walked away. 

‘'I didn’t like yours much. She’s an old cow. I’ll take the one with the pretty gloves,’' shouted from behind them.

Legend was slumped down in his chair, a glass of gin in his hand. 

‘'Everything to your liking?’' he asked Sky.

‘'He had a jacket.’'

‘'Now he don’t.’'

Sky noticed the bare feet of Wild. ‘'And where are his boots?’'

‘'I treated you to that,’' Legend said and took a sip of his drink. ‘'Boots make noise. Bare feet are soundless.’'

Sky bend down and faced Wild. ‘'Are you alright, Nolly my dear?’'

‘' Of course he’s all right,’' Legend answered for him. ‘'That little one is tough. He had a fight with Hyrule. He threw a plate at his head. He can take good care of himself.’'

Legend leaned forward and shook his head like a dog. ‘'A little fighter,’' he said. He made a fist and pretended to hit Wild on the face but stopped at the last moment. ‘'Look at him. He  don’t even flinch,’' he whispered in amazement. ‘'Why aren’t you scared of me, boy?’'

‘'I’ve seen worse than you,’' Wild murmured.

‘'Worse than me,  ey ?’' Legend asked. ‘'There  ain’t no worse than me.’' He put his head on Wild’s chest for a second and then looked Wild in the eye. ‘'I am the very worst.’'

Marin looked up from her place at the table in the corner. ‘'Legend, leave him.’'

‘'Allright, not so touchy,’' Legend murmured with a smile. ‘'It’s just for fun.’' He sat back down. ‘'You saw him. Now you can go,’' he told Sky. ‘'I’m going to take a little nap. Will you wake me up later, Marin?’' Legend stood  up, a bit unsteady from the alcohol. ‘'Do not drink too much, otherwise you will fall asleep yourself.’'

Marin turned to him. ‘'I hear you.’'

Legend huffed. ‘'Grumpy bitch.’' He walked to the bedroom, closed the curtains and a second later a soft snore was heard. 

Sky turned to Wild. ‘' Nolly , my dear. This is very important. If you go out with Mr. Legend you have to do exactly as he says. He sometimes loses his patience and we would like to see you again tomorrow,’' Sky said and smiled. ‘'Do you understand?’'

Wild nodded.

‘'Good boy,'' Sky said and walked out  of the house. 

Marin looked up from her place in the corner. ‘'Sorry,’' she whispered. ''I wanted to leave you there. Really. I swear. I didn’t want this.’'

‘'I know,’' Wild murmured. 

Marin smiled. ‘'You do? Or are you just saying that?’'

Malon and Twilight had entered their house and put their shoes aside. 

Malon turned to Twilight. ‘'I’ll get your shoes cleaned. Now upstairs with you and get changed. I’ll send up some hot water for you.’'

‘'Thank you.’'

Malon smiled. ‘'Go on, Miss Twilight. Before the Master notices,’' she said and then faced a maid. ‘’And you can mind your own business.’'

Twilight quickly walked up the stairs when a voice surprised her. 

‘'Twilight.’'

Twilight looked up. ‘'Sir?’'

Link dipped his head. ‘'My apologies. I did not mean to make you jump.’'

‘'I wasn’t expecting to see you. What a pleasant surprise.’'

Link chuckled. ‘'The pleasure is all mine,’' he said. His eyes fell on Twilight's feet. 

Twilight followed his gaze. ‘'I walked in the park. Mud.’'

‘'The delights of nature.’'

Twilight turned away. ‘’Excuse me, I must get changed.’'

‘'Twilight’'

‘'Yes?’'

‘'Don’t you want to know if I have any news about your sister and her child?’' Link asked.

Twilight took a step back, her eyes filling with hope. ‘'Oh, did you?’'

Link shook his head. ‘'Sadly no. But we keep hoping.’'

Twilight dipped her head and walked away, Link watching every move she made. 


	12. Chapter 3

Marin made her way through the people on the street in the silent night-air. She held something warm wrapped in a piece of white cloth. She entered her house to see Wild sitting near the fire. ‘'I wasn’t sure if you were still here,’' she whispered. 

''I don’t want to cause you any trouble,'' Wild said. ''And where should I go?’' 

‘'True enough.’' Marin unwrapped the cloth to reveal pieces of meat. ‘'I don’t know what’s in it. They said it was mutton, but it’s probably cat,’' she murmured and chuckled. She gave Wild a piece. 

Wild sniffed at it. ‘'It smells nice anyhow.’' 

Time, Twilight and Link were sitting at the table, preparing for dinner. 

‘'What did you get yourself today, Twilight?’' Time asked. 

Twilight turned to him. ‘'There were a couple of pieces of lace but I couldn’t make up my mind. I’ll return tomorrow with Mrs. Malon,’' she said and nodded to Malon. 

‘'I would be happy to come with you, Twilight,'' Link murmured, his voice as sweet as honey. ''Perhaps I can help what lace suits you best.’' 

Time smiled at his grandson. ‘'Good idea, Link. Mrs. Malon has enough to keep herself occupied,’' he agreed. 

Link smiled widely. ‘'Tomorrow then, Miss Twilight. I’m looking forward to it.’' 

Twilight dipped her head. ‘'I would be honored, sir. But I also need some particularly lady-like clothes and I hope you understand that I should be accompanied with another woman.’' 

Link stared a second longer in her eyes, before laying his gaze down on his drink. ‘'Another time,’' he said and looked at Twilight with disappointment and a tiny flash of anger. He raised his glass for a toast. ‘'To you, grandfather, to you, Miss Twilight and to those absent from us where we pray will come home soon.’' 

Marin and Wild sat in silence, staring at the fire, the crackling of the wood softly filling the room. 

‘'Why did you have a fight with Hyrule?'' Marin asked. ''He couldn’t help but run away.’' 

Wild shook his head and stared down on his feet. ‘'It’s not that.’' 

‘'Then what is?’' 

‘'He told them.’' 

Marin tilted her head to one side. ‘'Told what?’' 

‘'It was in the letter that got me back here,’' Wild said. 

Marin shrugged. ‘'I can’t read, nor write so I wouldn’t know,’' she softly said. 

Wild lifted his gaze up. ‘'It was about my mother. If I wanted to find out about her, I had to see someone. He could tell me what she was like. I only told that to Hyrule. I thought we were friends. But he told them. Sky, Legend...’' He was silent for a few seconds. ‘'He told them my secret. You don’t betray friends,’' he murmured. 

‘'No, you don’t,’' Marin softly agreed with him. ‘'You never knew her?’' 

‘'She died when I was born.’' 

‘'I never knew mine either.’' 

Wild looked up at her with curiosity. ‘'Don’t you want to find out?’' 

‘'No, I don’t. Not one little bit.’' 

‘'I do. You wouldn’t have said anything, would you?'' Wild asked, a hopeful glance in his eyes. ''You would keep it a secret.’' 

Marin nodded. ‘'I would.’' Her eyes lit up. ‘'You know what I reckon? I reckon she was lovely, -'' she said. ''-and beautiful and gentle, that’s what I reckon.’' She gave Wild a hug. ‘'You might not know her, but she knows you. She’s a star on the sky, darling. That’s what she is.’' Her smile faded away and she let go of the boy. ‘'I best wake Legend up.’' 

Wild took Marin's hand before she could leave. ‘'Marin?'' he whispered. ''I don’t want to do this. I don’t want to go anywhere with him.’' 

‘'He’ll take care of you,'' Marin assured him. ''The more useful you are to him, the better care he’ll take.’' She stood up. ‘'He ain’t a bad man, Wild. It’s just Legend.’' 

Candlelight lid the dark room in the workhouse, a soft wind blowing through the window, sending a cold sensation in the chamber. 

Dawn lay on a bed, breathing heavily, as if she were underwater and sweat glistening on her forehead. She stared at the ceiling; eyes half-open, not aware of the others in the room. 

‘'Should I fetch the doctor, Mrs. Zelda?’' a maid asked, worry edging her voice. 

Zelda stared down on Dawn with ignorance and disgust. ‘'Why should we bother him?’' she asked. 

‘'She coughs blood.’' 

‘'Who says that?'' Zelda said and turned to the maid. ''Maybe she cut herself and put blood on a cloth. It is a well-known trick not to have to work. Put a poultice on her chest and she will be fine.’' She walked out of the room. ‘'Don’t bother me with it anymore.’' 

Shadow made his way through the narrow hallway, a candlestick in his hand. From the other side, Zelda approached and at some point, they had to pass each other, having a tiny problem for the hallway was too tight. 

‘'It’s a bit tight in here,’' Zelda said. 

Shadow chuckled nervously. ‘'Yes, madam.’' 

‘'So we get stuck. If I wiggle a bit back and forth,'' Zelda moved and bit by bit the two had passed. ''There we are.’' 

‘'I’m sorry, madam.’' Shadow dipped his head. 

‘'You can’t help being a man,’' Zelda murmured and turned her back to Shadow. 

‘'Damn. She is ripe,'' Shadow mumbled. ''Yours is for the plucking. Yours is for the plucking.’' 

‘'If someone has to come with Mr. Legend, it’s me. It’s my turn,’' Hyrule said to his mentor. He sat crisscrossed on the floor, twiddling his thumbs. 

‘'Hush, ‘Rule,’' Sky murmured. 

Hyrule didn't take the warning. ‘'What is happening?'' he asked. ''I am being skipped. That ain’t right.’' He stared down at the ground. ‘'I would like to and I’m born for it. And I’m here twiddling my thumbs...’' He raised his chin. ‘'I say it right in his face. Just wait and see!’' 

‘'HUSH!’' 

The half-moon shone through the clouds, stars painting the black sky, as freckles on cheeks. 

Legend pulled Wild along through the gravel in front of an enormous house. He didn't slow down even though he felt the boy lagging behind. He stopped by a hedge and after a few glances around, he pushed Wild through and followed quickly. He looked around and saw a tiny window, big enough for Wild to go through. 

Wild's heart almost beated out of his chest, he'd never done this, and he wished he never had to do this in the first place. He felt two arms around his abdomen and a second later he was lifted into the air. He saw the half open window. He pried it a bit open and crawled through, half way Legend let go and opened the window now fully, making it easier for him to climb into the house. 

Legend grabbed Wild's arm. ‘'You go in and then you open the door for me,'' he ordered. ''And quick.’' 

Wild nodded, remembering Sky's instructions about going on a heist with Legend. He jumped on the kitchen counter and then on the ground. He made his way forward, but stopped at the sound of a hiss from Legend: ''Move yourself!'' 

Dawn lay in her bed, struggling for breath. ‘'Mrs. Zelda,’' she murmured to the maid next to her. 

‘'No, it’s me, Flora. I got a poultice for your chest. That will do you good.’' 

Dawn didn't hear her. ‘'Mrs. Zelda.’' 

Flora shook her head. ‘'I can’t bother her,’' she said. 

‘'I can’t die without telling her,’' Dawn whispered. 

Flora stiffened ‘'Who’s talking about dying?'' she asked, worry edging her voice. ''Keep your spirit up.’' 

Dawn started coughing, smothering in her own blood. She was quickly put in a sitting position, helped Flora and catched her breath after the fit. ‘'Letter,’' she whispered. ‘'Locket.’' 

‘' _Wild Twist..._ ’' 

Wild quietly walked through the house, passing a huge stair. He looked up to check if someone was standing at the top, but it was dark. He sighed with relief and arrived at the front door, turning his back to the staircase, where a man sneaked down, not making any sound. 

Wild pushed away a wooden lock and opened the front door. He took a step back and waited for Legend. 

Legend poked his head around the door and looked around. He stiffened when the owner of the house half-ran down the stairs and pointed a gun at him. 

''Move.'' 

''What?'' Wild turned around and saw the man with the gun. Before he could do anything, he felt a hand on his shoulder and someone pulled him to the right. Wild heard a click, followed by the loud bang of the bullet being fired. 

''AAAAH!'' 


	13. Prologue

Legend ran through the damp grass of early dawn. He had Wild slung over his right shoulder. He constantly looked over his other shoulder, seeing the dots of light following him and hearing the shouting of the police and barking from the dogs. 

Wild was bouncing up and down on Legend's shoulder, whimpering at the pain that shot through his left shoulder with every step. ‘'It hurts.’'

‘'Shush, or we’ll be caught,’' Legend whispered. He skidded to a halt at the beginning of what looked like a  lake. He turned around once more before wading into the ice-cold water. He stopped under a bridge and pushed Wild and himself underwater at the sound of footsteps of the cops. 

After 10 seconds, Legend dared to come up again, there was still shouting in the distance, but he stayed where he was. He pulled Wild out of the water and used his shoulder to give the boy some support.

Wild coughed and gasped for air.

Legend looked down on the boy. ‘'Hush or I'll let you  drown .’'


	14. Chapter 1

Sky stared at something only he could see and didn't look up when he heard Hyrule approaching. ‘'What?’'

‘'What’s keeping you awake?’' Hyrule asked.

‘'I’m enjoying the peace and quiet.’'

Hyrule crossed his arms. ‘'What so special about Nolly?’' he asked. ‘'He’s just like us. He’s worth nothing.’'

Sky sighed. ‘'As I said, I enjoy the peace and quiet. At least I did,’' he murmured and shushed Hyrule away.

Dawn lay in her bed in the workhouse. Struggling to breathe. She looked at Flora who stood next to her, tucking Dawn in.

‘'Mrs. Zelda. Fetch her,'' Dawn ordered Flora. ''I can only tell her.’'

Flora sighed. ‘'Don’t fuss, Dawn. Calm down.’'

Shadow stood before Zelda’s door, nervously wriggling with his fingers. ‘'Courage, Shadow,'' he mumbled. ''A weak heart has never conquered a beautiful woman.’' He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. 

‘'Who is it?’' came the voice of Zelda on the other side.

‘'It is I, Shadow. I walked my round and saw your light burning,'' Shadow said. ''Is everything all right?’'

‘'One moment, sir!’'

There were a few stumble sounds coming from the chamber before Zelda opened the door, eyes puffy as if she had been crying. 

Shadow looked confused. ‘'Madam, have you been crying?’'

‘'I put sugar in it, although you are sweet enough,’' Shadow said and gave a small glass of gin to Zelda. He himself also took a drink and sat down.

Zelda smiled. ‘'That is very gallant of you.’'

‘'Dear Mrs. Zelda. Would you please tell me why those beautiful eyes of yours are so moist?’' Shadow asked, taking a sip of gin.

‘'I am not dressed to receive a gentleman,'' Zelda whispered. ''And when the board hears I have received a gentleman, they will fire me. I would be sad if they sent me away.’' She wiped away a few tears.

‘'No worries. We shall not tell them. Put your worries aside,'' Shadow said and smiled. ''Shadow is here.’'

Zelda sighed. ‘'It’s nothing special. The everyday things a poor widow is confronted. She is lonely and devoid of love like a desert of orchids,’' she cried and took a shaky breath. ‘'But it is nothing specials. Let me cry.’'

Shadow put his drink down. ‘'No way.’' He took Zelda's hand. ‘'Mrs. Zelda. I must confess that I often think about you. Every cell in my body wants to be understood. My heart is screaming. I love you, Mrs. Zelda. I say I love you and if you will be my wife, you will never be lonely again. Your bed will never be cold again. And in the desert of your heart, roses will bloom.’'

Zelda stood up and took a few steps away from Shadow, smiling. ‘'Oh, Mr. Shadow.’' She turned back again. ‘'Me, the wife of a guard. Invitations to dinner parties. That’s more than I could’ve dreamed!’' she said.

‘'Marry me, Madam. I'm full of passion.’' Shadow said and stood before her.

‘'Yes, sir, I am yours.’'

‘'I have long dreamed of this,’' Shadow whispered and let his fingers run down Zelda's cheek before kissing her awkwardly on the nose.

‘'Mrs. Zelda, it’s Flora. You must come,’' Flora's voice from outside the room. 

‘'Sent her away,’' Shadow murmured between the kisses.

‘'I said I wasn’t to be disturbed!’'

‘'I know, Ma’am, but it’s about Dawn,'' Flora said. ''She’s dying. But she wishes to speak to you.’'

Zelda looked up at Shadow. ‘'Oh, Mr. Shadow. I think I must go.’'

Shadow smiled. ‘'Do your job,’' he murmured. ‘'When you come back, you’ll get a lot more of those kisses.’'

Zelda let out a relieving sigh when she stood outside her room. She grabbed a handkerchief and cleaned her nose before following Flora to Dawn's room.

‘'I hope I didn’t come for nothing,’' Zelda said when she entered the room.

Dawn looked at Flora, who waited at the door. ‘'We have to be alone. No one else can hear my sin.’'

Flora dipped her head and left, leaving Zelda and Dawn alone in the dark room.

‘'Right, what is it?’' Zelda asked.

‘'It was in this room,'' Dawn whispered. ''A young girl died, when her baby was born.’'

Zelda rolled her eyes. ‘'There are many of them. How should I remember these?’'

‘'Her name was Midna,'' Dawn rasped. ''And the baby’s name is Wild Twist.’'

Zelda walked over to Dawn and bend over her. ‘'Wild Twist?’'

‘'There was a letter.’'

‘'What letter?’'

Dawn looked up at Zelda with a guilty look in her eyes. ‘'She asked if I wanted to send it. I did not. And I took something from her. I cannot live with what I have done and cannot die with it.’'

‘'What did you take?’'

‘'Under my pillow.’'

Zelda put her arm under the pillow and the letter and a locket. She let the locket dangle in front her, making the candle-light reflect the gold.

‘'You must send the letter,'' Dawn whispered. ''Promise me you’ll send it. Because what I did to Wild Twist and that woman, it has haunted me. Please promise me you’ll send the letter, Mrs. Zelda.’'

‘'I’ll make sure it gets to the people who it is for,’' Zelda said and made her way back to her room.

‘'Will God forgive me and have mercy on me?’' Dawn rasped.

Zelda stopped and turned around. ‘'How should I know, ask Him when you see Him.’'

Dawn felt a tear run down her cheek before her vision faded away to the darkness.

‘’Midna, I’m so sorry...’'

Marin shot awake from a crash. She stood up to see Legend and Wild in the house. Legend dropped Wild on the couch and took off his scarf. 

‘'Oh my God. What have you done to him?’' Marin said and rushed over to Wild, stroking away the hair that stick on his forehead.

‘'I didn’t do anything,’' Legend said and sat down on his bed. ‘'They had dogs and guns.’'

Marin looked at Wild's shoulder. ‘'He’s been shot. My darling.’'

Legend rolled his eyes and kicked out his boots. ‘'Oh, yeah. Your darling. Just cuddle him. Don’t mind me. I was lying in ice-cold water.’'

‘'I told him you’d keep him safe!’'

‘'I kept him alive.’'

‘'He’s covered in blood!’'

Legend grabbed a bottle of gin and took a sip. ‘'I could also crack his neck and dump him there. Get him to Sky. And on the way back, you get a bottle.’'

‘'I’m not your servant,’' Marin snapped and picked Wild up from the couch.

Legend grabbed a pillow and threw it at Marin. ‘'YOU DO AS YOU’RE TOLD! OR ELSE!’' he yelled.

Marin turned around, a fire burning in her eyes with disgust. ‘'With a child in my arms, Legend? A child in my arms?’'

‘'Go, now,'' Legend murmured and took another sip from his gin. ''Get him out of here.’'


	15. Chapter 2

Zelda entered her room with the locket and letter. A wide smile on her face. ‘'We are laid, Shadow,’' she said.

‘'I beg your pardon?’'

Zelda looked at Shadow. ‘'The gentleman who asked for Wild, that Mr. Dark,’' She held up the letter and locket. ‘'Seems I found what he’s looking for. You can be grateful to your fiancé.’'

‘'I’m sorry?’'

‘'Grateful I was smart enough to ask for his address,’' Zelda said and grabbed the paper with the address of Mr. Dark. ‘'What a cunning fox. He absolutely has talent. I write him immediately.’'

Zelda put the items away and cleared the table.

Shadow took the hint and grabbed the glasses and bottle of gin. 

Zelda opened the letter and scanned the information written on the paper.

‘'Madam, that’s a private letter!’' Shadow warned.

Zelda bended forward. ‘'If Mr. Dark wants to buy them, we must know the value. Otherwise, we cannot determine the price, can we?’'

Marin had made her way to Sky's and carefully laid Wild on the table. All the others and Sky gathered around the wounded boy.

‘'Shot?’' Sky asked in shock and touched the wound on Wild's shoulder. He quickly pulled his hand away when Wild whimpered in pain.

‘'He’s as cold as ice. He needs a bed,’' Marin said, worry edging her voice.

Sky looked up. ‘'In the attic.’'

Marin carefully scooped Wild up from the table and walked away. ‘'It’s  gonna be alright,’' she murmured to the boy. 

Sky looked at all the boys. ‘'Go to work,'' he ordered. ''NOW!’' He stopped Hyrule. ‘'Get the quack.’'

Hyrule nodded and bounded away.

It was morning, the sun shone through the windows of Time's house. 

Link walked down the stairs, wearing a neat clothing, ready to step outside the house for a walk. He stopped when he heard the soft whispering of Twilight and Malon.

‘'We have to search the markets,'' Twilight murmured. ''Wherever there are children.’'

Link made his way down and approached the two women.

‘'Someone’s coming,’' Malon whispered and she and Twilight stopped.

‘'Good morning, Twilight,'' Link said. ''Ready to do some shopping?’'

Twilight smiled. ‘'Oh, yes. Gloves, lace and pretty things.’'

Malon gave Twilight a shawl. ‘'Your shawl, Miss Twilight.’'

Link snitched it away. ‘'Allow me,'' he said and put the shawl gently over Twilight's shoulders. '' I am glad that there is also a frivolous young lady in you.’'

‘'And why should I not, Mr. Link?’'

‘'I understood from my grandfather that you have had a hard time with a rascal.’'

Twilight raised her eyebrows. ‘'Hard time? Not at all. Like you see, I feel perfectly fine.’'

Link turned Twilight around and held her firmly by the shoulders. ‘'I’m very glad to hear that.’'

‘'Mrs. Malon, shall we go?’' Twilight asked and released herself from Link.

The doctor bended over Wild and carefully plucked out the fresh wound with a tweezer.

‘'Well?’' Sky asked, a worried glance in his eyes.

‘'Flesh wound. Superficial,’' the doctor answered, not looking away from his work.

‘'So he’ll live?’'

‘'Who’s to say? It’s a minor injury, but infection...-'' The doctor looked up. ''-Can turn red blood into pus and pink limbs into rotten stumps. Within a day, death is a release from the pain’'

‘'He can hear you; you know?’' Marin said from the left of Wild.

‘'Last one.'' The doctor put away his tweezer and the tiny plate with the bullets and grabbed a pot with leeches. ‘'Leeches. I have leeches. A poultice can fight the infection.’'

‘'I pay for everything.’'

The doctor held up his hand.

Sky grabbed three coins and put it in the palm of the healer.

‘'Should he succumb to the infection; can I have the body?'' the doctor asked. ''I can get a good price in the hospital.’'

‘'GET OUT!’' Marin snapped. 

When the healer had left, she turned to Sky. ‘'I’ll nurse him, can you tell Legend I’m staying a bit longer?''

‘'Of course.’'

Sky quietly entered Legend's house, holding a bottle of gin in his right hand. He took small steps forward and noticed Legend sleeping on the bed. Sky shook the man, but Legend remained fast asleep. ‘'If he dies, He is my wealth. My reward, because I had confidence. If he dies because of you...’' Sky whispered with anger. He stopped when he heard Wolf barking. Sky turned to the dog and kicked it. ''Shut up!''

The room filled with the loud flash of glass breaking on the ground.

Sky turned around and is pushed to the wall of the room by Legend who held a broken bottle on Sky's throat. 

‘'You kicked my dog,’' Legend snarled.

‘'He was provoking me.’'

‘'You kicked my dog,’' Legend repeated.

‘'Marin is with the boy,’' Sky said.

‘'All right, you can go.’'

Sky tried to leave but Legend still had a grip on his shoulder.

‘'Why are you still here?’' Legend asked.

‘'I’m trying to leave.’'

‘'What’s stopping you?’'

‘'You. Please let me go.’'

‘'If you want to leave so badly, I’ll help you out.’' Legend loosened his grip and opened the door for Sky before shoving him out into a nearby gutter. ‘'Look at that’'

‘'I wasn’t born for this. I was meant for better,’' Sky said, slowly standing up. ‘'When I’m rich, I won’t have to associate with people like you!’'

Legend huffed. ‘'You won’t ever be rich. This all you’re ever  gonna be! A fat, stinking healer lying in the gutter. You were meant for better? Don’t make me laugh.’' He turned and walked back inside, shutting the door behind him with a thud.

‘'See about that,’' Sky murmured. ''See about that.''

Night had fallen and the boys in Sky's hide-out were playing  card games.

‘'A lady? What sort of lady?’'

‘'Chique. A young and an older one. Maybe her mother?’'

Sky smiled. ‘'What does such a lady want with our  Nolly ?'' he asked. ''You didn’t say anything, did you?’'

Red shook his head. ‘'Nah.’'

‘'Good boy,’' Sky said. ‘'Nothing to them either.’'

Hyrule stood up from his place and walked up to the attic where Marin was nursing Wild. ''Marin? Why don’t you come sit down with us? By the fire? We’re playing cards and have a drink,’' Hyrule said.

‘'He’s got a fever,’' Marin said, not taking her eyes off of Wild.

‘'Either he dies or he lives. Nobody can change that,'' Hyrule said. ''Plus, he’s sleeping, so come on. Have a laugh again.''

Marin didn't answer.

''Marin?’' Hyrule tried one more time before he walked back again.


	16. Chapter 3

Twilight entered the dining room, Time and Link sitting on their places. ‘'I’m sorry I’m late,’' she said and sat down. 

‘'Did you have a nice day?'' Time asked. ''Do you have anything you need?’' 

Twilight nodded and faced her Guardian. ‘'Yes, I did, Uncle. I was most enjoyable.’' 

Time raised an eyebrow and smiled suspiciously. ‘'It is strange that Link has also been in the shop and couldn’t find you. And the haberdasher you’ve been to all day says you haven’t been there in months,’' he said and turned to Malon. ‘'Mrs. Malon, can you explain?’' 

‘'Mrs. Malon is blameless,'' Twilight said. ''I asked her to accompany me. We have been trying to find Wild.’' 

‘'What?’' 

‘'I asked questions on the street in the poor neighborhoods of the city. Mrs. Malon has helped me with that.’' 

‘'He stole from us,’' Time said and an angry glance appeared in his eyes. 

‘'No, he didn’t.’' 

‘'He stole from us and ran away. And you go looking for him?’' Time asked. ‘'Anything could’ve happened. I have to know where you are and whom you’re with.'' His anger was now replaced with concern. ''You know this?’' 

Twilight sighed and looked down on her plate. ‘'Sir, keeping me home, will not make my sister come back. Always knowing where I am, won’t bring her back,’' she murmured. 

''I’m doing everything I can to bring your sister and her child home.’' 

Twilight looked up. ‘'Dearest Uncle. Midna is dead.’' 

‘'No.’' 

‘'She was my sister. She wouldn't have stayed away for 10 years without telling me. She wouldn’t have done that. Two hearts as one. You bought us these lockets, Sir,'' Twilight said and grabbed her locket and showed it to Time, the candle-light reflecting the gold. ''Two hearts at one. She wouldn’t left me. We wore them every day. Midna is dead. And I pray we can find her child.’' She let go off the locket, letting rest on her chest. ‘'But in the mean-time, Wild is out there. If something happened to him, I will search for him and will not stop until I know he’s safe, because he’s not safe. You call him a thief, but I know he’s not. We can only guess why. Because you didn’t see him... and he had been thrashed. Thrashed and beaten until his back was scarred. A child. This happens the children every single day and we just sit here eating soup, we just sit here.’' Her voice had raised to a yelling, anger edging it. 

‘'Twilight, you’re making yourself ill,’' Time said. 

‘'I am not ill, I am ANGRY!’' Twilight yelled and pounded her fist on the table, making cutlery cling on the hard surface. ‘'I’m so angry.’' She stood up and walked away. ‘'Excuse me.’' 

Link also stood and walked to Time. ‘'Allow me to speak with her?’' he asked and when Time nodded, he followed Twilight. 

Twilight stood near the fire-place, looking at a picture of Midna. She perked up at the sound of someone opening the door. ‘'You must forgive my outburst, Sir. It was most ill-judged,’' she said to Link, who closed the door again. 

‘'No forgiveness necessary,'' Link said and walked up to Twilight. ''Your passion thrilled me. You thrill me, Twilight. I was wondering what use we could make with that passion.’' 

‘'I beg your pardon, Sir?’' 

‘'Have you ever considered what will happen if my grandfather passes away?'' he asked. ''This house and everything in it will be mine.’' 

‘'And my sister’s child,’' Twilight reminded him. 

‘’Of course,'' Link murmured. ''You could be the Mistress of this house. We can live together as man and wife.'' Link was silent for a few seconds and smiled. ''There is a symmetry. You’re sister, my father, together all those years ago. And now you, me.’' 

Twilight looked up at Link. ‘'They loved each other. What they were to each other is not the reason for our marriage.’' 

‘'No, the reason for our marriage is that I desire it.’' Link reached out his hand to touch Twilight's cheek, but she pushes it away and takes a step back. 

‘’Do not touch me, Sir. I cannot endure,’' Twilight said and tried to get away, but was roughly pulled back by Link. 

‘'So, you consider my proposal and I’ll tell my grandfather you are calm,’' Link murmured. He reached out his hand again and put it on Twilight's neck and letting it slowly run down to her shoulder. He leaned over her. ‘'You see, Twilight. Someone in your position must learn to endure anything,’' he murmured in her ear. He let go and walked away, leaving Twilight alone in the living room. 

‘'Ho!’' 

The next morning had arrived, sun shining in the hall of the house. He stopped a maid who held a letter and inspected it. ‘'That is for me. I am the young master, after all.’' 

‘'You are a tough one. You’re already sitting right up. You’ll be dancing on the tables tomorrow.’' 

Marin carefully laid Wild back on his bed in the attic. His shoulder looked much better; the fever had passed and color had returned on his cheeks. ‘'There we go. You go to sleep now, okay?’' 

Wild looked up at her. ‘'Will you be here when I wake up?’' he asked. 

Marin smiled. ‘'Of course.’' She bended over the boy a placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. ‘'Sleep tight. Sweet dreams.’' 

‘'You do want to check him through the night, Sky,’' Marin said when she had come down the stairs again. She stopped when no answer came. ‘'Sky?’' 

Marin made her way in the dark night to the pub. She stepped in and walked to the bar. A bottle was set before her and in return, Marin gave the bartender a few coins. She was about to leave when she saw Sky passing her and walking to a room in the back. He looked around a few times before entering. Marin followed the man and peeked through a crack in the door what Sky was doing. 

‘'I’m here,’' Sky said to the shadows and a man dressed in black appeared. 

‘'Is it done?’' the man asked. 

‘'Not yet.’' 

‘'Listen, I told you that I wanted the boy dead and that you agreed to do it. But the boy still breaths. Why?’' 

Sky sighed. ‘'As I told you Mr. Dark, it would take time. Neither of us want to hang.’' 

‘'I don’t have time.’' 

‘'Has the situation changed, Mr. Dark?’' Sky asked. ‘'If you want me to perform this task, you have to tell me why it suddenly become more urgent.’' 

Dark trembled with rage and started pushing bottles off their planks with his staff, the sound of glass shattering echoed in the room. ‘'I’m leaving in the early morning to Mudfog. There is evidence...’' 

‘'For what?’' Sky leaned forward, interest edging his voice. 

‘'You don’t need to know anything more,’' Dark said. ‘'I want you to get rid of him. I don’t care how you do it. I return in two days. If the boy is not dead, I’ll do it myself. And you will have no gold.’' He looked at Sky for one more second before he left the room. 

Marin hid behind the door and stared after Dark in shock. 

Marin opened the door of her door and stepped in. There was a sound of boots hitting the wooden floor and Legend pushed her to the wall. She and dropped the bottle of gin she had bought. 

‘'Where have you been and who have you been with?!’' Legend yelled. 

‘'Legend, let me go!’' Marin gasped. 

‘'What have you been doing?’' 

‘'I nursed the boy.’' 

‘'DON’T LIE TO ME!'' Legend shouted and pushed Marin a little bit tighter to the wall. ''Why are you late? Who have you been with?’' 

‘'I was getting you a drink. Look, look,’' Marin said and nudged her head to the broken bottle on the floor. 

Legend followed her gaze and let go. ‘'I thought you left me. I thought you left me!’' 

‘'I’ll never do that. You’re my man, eh? I am your girl, he? You and I will be together forever,’' Marin said, tears forming in her eyes. 

Legend stared down on her; eyes dark with threat. ‘'If you ever cross with me,'' he growled. ''If you do anything to betray me, anything.'' 

Marin looked up at Legend in fear, a tear running down her cheek. 

''I swear,'' he growled. ''I’ll kill ya.’' 


	17. Prologue

_Mudfog lunchtime_

Shadow made his way through the benches and the children. ‘'Stay in line, little brats!’' he snarled. He stopped beside Zelda and showed a letter. ‘'He arrives tonight.’' 

Zelda smiled. ‘'Then we must prepare ourselves,'' she said. ''I’ll do the talking’' 

‘'What shall I do?’' 

‘'Oh, you, Mr. Shadow, you shall be my brave protector,’' Zelda murmured and looked at him for a second. ‘'And by this evening, sir. We will be rich.’' 


	18. Chapter 1

The dawn-sun shone through the windows, birds were singing and a gentle breeze floated in the air. 

Marin sat on her bed and put her necklace on, she stood up, ready to go to Sky and take care of Wild. She let out a tiny squeak of surprise when Legend pulled her back. 

‘'Where do you think you’re going?’' he asked. 

‘'I was just gonna see how Wild is.’' 

‘'He can wait.’' 

Marin shook her head. ‘'I told him I would be there when he woke up.’' 

Legend raised an eyebrow. ‘'What is it with you and that boy?’' 

Marin shrugged. ‘'Just like him, that’s all.’' 

‘'Maybe if I were shot, you would’ve been looking after me,’' Legend murmured. 

‘'I look after you plenty, Legend. I will always be there for you,’' Marin said and smiled widely. 

‘'Go on then.’' Legend said let go of Marin's waist. 

Marin stood up again and faces Legend. 

‘'What?’' he said sleepily. 

‘'Legend, do you love me?’' Marin asked, a twinkle in her eyes. 

‘'Heh?’' 

‘'Do ya?’' 

Legend smiled. ‘'Do you think you can catch me because I’m still a bit sleepy?’' 

‘'But do you?’' 

‘'Not now.’' 

‘'Go on, I’ll see you later. Don’t stay hours out like last night,’' Legend muttered and closed his eyes again. 

‘'Are you going already, Link?’' Time appeared from his working-room a tiny flash of sadness in his eyes. 

Link was perfecting his hair in the mirror. ‘'Simply a personal business, Grandfather,'' he said. ''It shall not take too long.’' 

‘'Selfish of me. I’m pursuing my search; you barely have time for yourself. I should do more,’' Time said and looked at his Grandson. 

‘'What if Midna would hear that you are looking for her?’' Link asked and turned to Time. 

‘'Time has passed. She may have forgotten all that I said,’' Time murmured. 

‘'And if she hasn’t? The risk of her running away again is simply too high. I’m happy to be your ambassador for your search. And I know you like to keep close to Twilight.’' 

‘'Link, what Twilight told last night about Midna being dead.’' 

‘'Twilight was upset. I’m sure she regrets what she had said,’' Link assured his Grandfather. He looks over Time's and smiled at Twilight with an intimidating and creep glance in his eyes. He turns away and heads for the door. ‘'Safe journey,’' Time called after him. 

Marin entered Sky's hide-out and headed straight for the attic. 

‘'You’re early, my dear,’' Sky said and smiled. ‘'Nolly had a good night. Looking much brighter. You like a bite to eat?’' 

Marin shook her head. ‘'No.’' 

Wild hissed in pain when a rag of water was placed on his wound. 

‘'Sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you,’' Marin murmured. 

‘'It’s alright,’' Wild said and smiled softly. 

‘'You know what? Why don’t you tell me about the house you were staying?'' Marin offered. ''What was is called again?’' 

Wild looked up and his gaze sparkled, remembering the nice place he was staying. ‘'Twilight and Mr. Time. Mrs. Malon, she looks after them. The food’s lovely.’' 

‘'And the house? What does the house look like?’' Marin asked, putting the rag away. 

‘'They had books, and a piano. And the kitchen was really warm.’' 

‘'I mean the outside, Darling,'' Marin murmured. ''What would you see when we were standing at the door, ready to go in. Does the front-door have a color?’' 

‘'Blue. Like a dark-blue. And the knocker has the shape of a lion,’' Wild said and looked down at his wound. 

‘'A lion? Wow...'' Marin breathed. She took a small piece of bandage and carefully laid it on Wild's injured shoulder. ‘'I have to do something but I’ll be back soon.’' She gave Wild a soft kiss on his cheek and left. 

‘'All ready, my dear?’' Sky asked when Marin closed the door to the attic. 

‘'I have things to do.’' 

Sky smiled. ‘'I’ll take good care of him while you’re gone.’' 

Marin walked through the crowd on the street and stopped by a writer. He wrote down a letter for her and gave the paper. He held his hand up and Marin paid. She took the letter and walked away, closer to the rich part of the city. 

Sky sat down on his bed and looked at a pair of clothing. ‘'Very nice. Decent,’' he mumbled. ‘'His other clothes were damaged but we bought new. We are poor, but honorable.’' He folded the trousers and put it away with the shirt. ‘'They will be so very grateful for his return.'' Sky looked up at the raven. ''Soon, Ezekial, soon. Salvation is so near.’' 

Marin looked at the houses in front of her and searched for the one with the dark blue door and the lion knocker. She spotted it on the right and walked to it. She pushed the letter under the door and quickly walked away, feeling uncomfortable in the area. 

Twilight and Time sat in the living room, Time reading the newspaper while Twilight stared down on the embroidery on her lap, guilt flowing through her. ‘'Uncle, I said terrible things to you, things I truly regret I’m sorry,’' she finally said and put her embroidery away. 

‘'You don’t need to apologize,'' Time assured her. ''It's all right. It’s a new day.’' 

‘'Uncle, I do want to continue looking for Wild,’' Twilight said. 

Time's kind smile faded away. ‘'Twilight.’' 

Twilight continued talking, ignoring the warning tone in his voice. ‘'We could ask someone for help.’' 

‘'The boy is gone.’' 

‘'I have to try, please,’' Twilight begged. 

Time sighed. ‘'I will discuss it with Link when he returns, we will ask his advice,’' he finally stated after a few seconds of silence. ‘'My grandson is very fond of you.’' 

Twilight down again. ‘'Yes, uncle. He spoke to me last evening, he mentioned marriage.’' 

Time perked up. ‘'Did he? Oh, Twilight. Then you will never be short of anything again.’' 

Twilight was about to protest when Malon came in with the letter Marin pushed under the door earlier. 

‘'Sir, this just came through the door for you and Miss Twilight,’' Malon said and gave the letter to Time. 

_‘Dear Mr. Time and Miss Twilight,’_


	19. Chapter 2

Shadow led Mr. Dark through the dark hallway. ‘'Did you have a good journey, Sir?’' he asked. ‘'Shut up, you fool,’' was the snarling answer he got back. He sighed. ‘'Yes. Sir.’' 

‘'You got the items?’' Dark asked. 

‘'I do,’' Zelda said. 

‘'Can I see them?’' 

Marin knelt down beside Wild and shook him softly. ‘'Wild, wake up,’' she whispered. 

Wild sat up and blinked the sleep away. 

‘'I’ve got something for you,’' Marin murmured. She takes out a knife and held it before Wild, hand a bit shaking. ‘'Listen to me. I want you to take this, hide it so no one can know that you have it. If anyone comes to you at night, you stick him.’' 

‘'Why?’' 

‘'Sh... Pretend you’re asleep. If anyone comes on you, you stick him.’' 

‘'Marin?’' 

Marin cupped Wild's head in her hands. ‘'Sleep, please. For me? I’m going to get you out of here. I’m going to bring you back to the books and where the sun shines through the windows.’' 

Marin kissed Wild's cheek and left. 

Wild took one last look at the knife and then closed his eyes. 

Sky looked up from the fire-place when he heard Marin closing the door. ‘'Is he sleeping, my dear?’' 

‘'He is.’' 

‘'Marin, is everything all right?'' Sky asked, concern in his voice. ''No troubles with Legend?’' 

Marin faced him. ‘'Not everything about life is about Legend. I am not dependent on him or anyone else,’' she and left the hide-out. 

‘'She’s changed,’' Hyrule muttered from the darkness in a corner. 

Sky nodded. ‘'She has. Won’t meet her eyes. Don’t stop for a talk at all.’' 

‘'What does that mean?'' Hyrule asked and stepped into the light. ''She don’t live in Legend’s pocket?’' 

‘'Maybe she has a new fancy-man.'' 

Hyrule chuckled. ‘'Women are fickle.’' 

‘'She is the only who can keep him in lease, Legend. It would be bad for all of us if she does leave him,’' Sky mumbled. ‘'Legend running mad, will ruin it for us all. Go after her secretly.’' He nodded Hyrule away. 

Time and Twilight walked through a dark alley; the only light was a lantern that Time was carrying. ‘'Twilight, go back to the carriage,’' he said. 

‘'I will not, sir. Please do not say it again, I am staying,’' Twilight protested. 

‘'No-one,'' Time murmured when nothing happened. ‘'This is a trick.’' He looked up at the sound of shoes making contact with the ground. ‘'Who’s there?’' he called out in the shadows. 

‘'You’re scaring her,’' Twilight murmured to her guardian. ‘'Hello.’' 

A woman crept out of the shadows. ‘'Are you Miss Twilight?’' she asked. 

‘'I am,’' Twilight answered. ‘'And your name?’' 

‘'I’m Marin.’' 

Zelda grabbed the locket and letter and showed them to Mr. Dark. 

‘'Give them to me,’' he demanded. 

‘'How much?’' Zelda asked and tilted her head. 

Dark sighed and grabbed a coin from his pocket. 

‘'Pass it to Mr. Shadow,’' Zelda ordered. 

Dark turned to Shadow and put the money in the man's hand palm. 

‘'Thank you, Sir. That’s very generous of you.’' Shadow smiled. ‘'Half a pound, Madam.’' 

‘'Not enough.’' 

‘'The items are worthless. They have a sentimental worth. It’s a shame you ask money for it. For family property,’' Dark said to Zelda, and she put the items away. 

‘'Worthless?'' Zelda asked. ''Oh, Mr. Dark, I wouldn’t call this letter worthless. A young lady falls in love with the son of her rich guardian. A man who already has a child and she appears to be pregnant with him. A Bastard. It seems like drama. Very poignant. And it was so tragic. Some much dead.’' She smiled. ‘'That young poor Midna dies and the father sadly also deceased. Would that be your father, Mr. Dark? Or should I call you by your real name: Mr. Link?’' 

Link stared at Zelda with his dead-stare, but she didn't flinch away. 

Zelda grabbed the locket and stared at it. ‘'The rich apparently cannot control themselves either. A dirty story, but if you dig in it, you’ll find gold.’' She faced Link. ‘'Is that what it’s about? Money?’' 

‘'You have a squalid mind.’' 

Zelda took a few steps closer. ‘'Squalid it may be, but I’m never too far from the truth. I have been through a lot and I think you have a lot of good expectations. And if Wild Twist was found, do you have to share those expectations?’' 

The room was filled with silence. 

‘'Ouch. Then you have to share the inheritance with a boy from a workhouse. That must have cut in like a knife,’' Zelda finally said. ‘'This is far from worthless, sir.’' 

‘'Give it to me.’' 

‘'40 guineas and it’s yours.’' 

Link shook his head. ‘'No.’' 

‘'Very good, sir. Bargaining a bit. Friendly haggling,’' Shadow offered, trying to lighten the spirit, feeling the tension between the other two. 

‘'40 guineas,’' Zelda ordered. ‘'I can also send it to whoever it's for.’' 

Link took his staff and held it on Shadow's throat, the other man gasping for breath as Link pushed pressure on the staff. 

‘'Madam, I’m choking!’' Shadow gasped. 

‘'Give me the letter,’' Link demanded. 

‘'40 guineas.’' 

Link let go of one hand and placed two fingers in each nostril of Shadow's nose, now completely blocking Shadow from breathing. ‘'Give me the letter or I’ll tear his face off. You can feed it to your starving orphans,’' Link threatened. 

Zelda gasped with fake concern. 

‘'40 guineas.’' 

‘'He didn’t run away. We trapped him. We took him back,’' Marin told Time and Twilight. 

‘'Why didn’t you bring the boy back to us?’' Time asked. 

Marin faced the man. ‘'You know nothing about it, do you?’' she whispered. 

‘'There is nothing to be earned,'' Time said and reached for his pocket to grab out some money. ''I give you a small reward, that’s all.’' 

‘'I’m risking anything, and you think it’s all about money?’' Marin asked in disgust. 

Twilight shook her head. ‘'Of course not. As long as he’s safe’' 

‘'He ain’t,’' Marin murmured. ‘'You have to help him. There are people who want him dead.’' 

‘'Dead?’' Twilight breathed in shock. 

‘'The boy has nothing,’' Time added. 

‘'There is a man called Sky, he’s doing it for a man named Dark,’' Marin whispered. 

‘'Dark?’' 

‘'He’s the one who wants Wild dead,'' Marin informed. ''He’s a gentleman like you. He dresses nice, speaks decent and he has a red mark on his neck and face.’' 

Twilight turned to Time. ‘'Uncle.’' 

‘'No! It can’t be.’' 

‘'I saw him! I heard him. He wants Wild dead!’' Marin insisted. 

‘'You’re lying!’' Time snarled. 

‘'Why would I?'' 

Link stood before Zelda and stared down on her, an ice-cold glance in his eyes. ‘'I’ll take the letter and kill you both,'' he murmured calmly. ''And it will mean nothing to me. I leave you in a pool of your own blood, and deny that I’ve ever been here. Because of a gentleman, why would I have a reason to come here?’' He placed the top of his staff under Zelda's chin, forcing her gaze to keep up. ‘'So rather not argue the value of the letter, but argue about your lives. Because right now that is at stake.’' 

‘'Give me the letter.’' 

Zelda gave Link the letter and locket with trembling hand. 

‘'That’s a clever girl,’' Link murmured and released Shadow. He looked at the register and tore a page out. 

‘'No! Not the register!'' Shadow whimpered. ''Then we don’t who has been born and who has died!’' 

Link sighed with irritation and threw a few coins on the ground before he left. 

‘'He’s been going to place called Mudfog. He said for evidence,'' Marin murmured. ''When he comes back, it has to be done.’' 

‘'The workhouse. It was on Link’s list,’' Twilight said to Time, who shook his head. 

‘'Link is nothing to do with this.’' 

Marin stared at Twilight with confusion. ‘'Link? Who’s Link? Dark is the name! You’re not listening!’' 

‘'We are.’' 

‘'He’s coming back tomorrow! Sky’s must have the job done or Dark will do it himself,’' Marin told Twilight. ‘'I can’t bring him to you, I can’t. You have to come and get him.’' 

‘'Just tell us what to do.’' 

‘'I tell you where Sky is, but you have to promise me something.’' 

‘'If I can.’' 

‘'That you will go at earliest light of dawn, because there is someone I want to keep out of this. And he’ll be with me.’' 

‘'I promise,’' Twilight assured Marin. 

‘'It is a hoax, Twilight,’' Time called. 

Marin stared at him with defeat and fear. ‘'He doesn’t believe me; he’s letting Wild down!’' 

‘'He does believe you. I’ll make him,’' Twilight said. ‘'How can we find Sky’s place?’' 

‘'St Giles Cripplegate. At the tanner. On top of the stairs there is a door with three locks. Wild is there inside,’' Marin whispered, tears forming in her eyes. ‘'I have to go.’' 

Twilight stopped her. ‘'If you should need friend.’' 

‘'Don’t forget your promise.’' 

‘'I won’t. Thank you, Miss Marin.’' 

Marin smiled. ‘'That’s how Wild called me, he called me Miss!’' Her smile faded. ‘'Now I’ll never see him again. Can you please remind him of me?’' 

‘'Always,’' Twilight promised. ‘'Always. I promise.’' 

Time had lost his patience. ‘'I said now. Twilight,’' he called with a stern voice. 

Twilight and Marin parted and walked away. 

Hyrule had heard the entire conversation and ran back to the hide-out to inform Sky about Marin's betrayal. 


	20. Chapter 3

Zelda sat on a chair, counting the money Link had threw on the ground. She had completely forgotten the event not even half an hour had happened ago. ‘'It’s not 40 guineas, but it’s enough for a decent wedding dress,’' she mumbled. 

Shadow turned to her. ‘'I think that the money would be spent for a doctor for my injuries. Which are expensive. I’m having doubts of needing a wedding dress at all!’' 

‘'Doubts?’' 

‘'You were not wifely madam,’' Shadow told Zelda. ‘'I was choking, my nostrils were nearly torn off and all you could think of was money.’' 

‘'How can say something like that to your beloved?'' Zelda exclaimed. ''Of course I was worried for you.’' 

‘'It didn’t look like it otherwise,'' Shadow murmured. 

Zelda stood up. ‘'He hypnotized me, sir. He had the eyes of a snake. I swear he’s the devil and I was terrified. All I could think of was being back in your arms.’' She took Shadow's hand and placed it on her heart. ‘'My heart was racing. Feel it. Like a bird in a corner. Feel how it beats.’' She sank down on her knees and hugged Shadow's legs. ‘'I’m so weak and so silly, sir. I am still your little bunny, aren't I?’' 

‘'Yes, Madam.’' 

‘'And I can still get the best wedding dress, can I?’' 

‘'My little bunny gets everything she needs.’' 

Marin stepped in her house and poked her head in. ‘'Legend?’' she whispered. No answer came. She put the lantern away and closed the door, her hands trembling. Marin sat down near the fire and grabbed a bottle of gin. She put some in a small glass and leaned back, heart racing. 

‘'How can you believe a woman like that?'' Time snarled as he closed the door of his house. Isn’t it obvious? A woman of the street, a prostitute.’' 

‘'Or just poor?’' Twilight retorted. ‘'A poor woman who didn’t even ask for a reward? And I do believe her.’' 

Time shook his head. ‘'My grandson who I love and trust, is not capable of taking a false name.’' He sat down. ‘'Or do despicable things.’' 

‘'The Link you know is not the one I know.’' 

Time shook his head. ‘'Lies. All lies! Why would a rich man want a child dead?’' 

‘'Because Wild is Midna’s child,’' Twilight whispered. 

The room filled with silence. 

‘'That is what Link had discovered. That Wild is Midna’s child,’' Twilight said. ‘'It must be. What else could it be?’' She faced Time. ‘'Uncle, you love and trust Link but I do not. He’s threatened me with cast out if I don’t marry him.’' 

‘'He wouldn’t,'' Time murmured. ''You must have misunderstood.’' 

‘'You have to go there,'' Twilight urged. ''You have to do what Marin had said. And if she is lying, which she isn’t, then Wild won’t be there. There won’t be any man named Sky and no-one ever heard of Mr. Dark. And Link is innocent. If Marin is lying then I will never speak about Wild ever again.’' Twilight took a step back. ‘'And even though he disgusts me, I will marry Link.’' 

Hyrule crashed into the hide-out and slammed the door shut. ‘'Sky! It’s worse than you reckon! Ain’t no new fancy man!’' he reported with panic. 

‘'Rule.’' 

‘'Marin pitched us! The cops will come!’' 

Sky shook his head and made quick glances to the left and Hyrule. ‘'Hyrule, you must be wrong.’' 

‘'No, she betrayed us. Giving names!’' Hyrule insisted and followed Sky's glance. He froze when he saw Legend staring back at him. The man stood up and made his way out. 

‘'Don’t go savage, Legend. There must be an explanation. It is Marin,’' Sky tried, but Legend ignored him. ‘'Don’t go savage!’' 

Marin sat alone by the fire, staring at the flames. She perked when she heard Legend come in. ‘'There you are! I was wondering where you were off to,’' she murmured. 

Legend didn't answer. He locked the door and slowly walked towards Marin, she crept away in fear. 

‘'Legend, listen,'' Marin began and stared up at Legend, tears in her eyes. ''I-I kept you out. I kept you out! I swear! I kept you out!’' she begged. 

Legend grabbed Marin by her hair and pulled her up from the ground, with his other hand, he held a corkscrew. 

Marin stared at it in horror. ‘'Don’t! Please! No! No! NO!’' 

Legend stroke down on her head, ignoring her screams. 

‘'What was he doing here?’' Hyrule asked his mentor. He sat down on the nearest table and stared at the ground. 

‘'He was looking for her.’' 

Hyrule stood back up and walked away. ‘'Then he’ll beat you up, ‘Rule,’' Sky called after him. 

‘'I don’t care!’' 

The door closed and Sky stared into the darkness. ‘'The cops are coming,'' he murmured. ''We must be swift, Ezekial.’' He grabbed a bag and put money, clothing and other stuff in it. 

‘'Get up. You’re alright. Get up. I warned you. I told you what would happen if you betrayed me. And what do you do? You can’t say I didn’t warn you, ‘cause I did,’' Legend muttered. ‘'That’s enough. Get up. I weren’t that bad. It’ll be alright. Get up, Marin.’' He stared down at her. Marin lay motionless on the ground, blood pooling around her head. 

Legend was silent for a second, eyes filled with confusion and guilt. 

‘'Marin?’' 

Legend unlocked the door of the hide-out and knocked Sky out by a heavy blow on the side of his head. He made his way up to Wild's room and stomped up the stairs. ‘'I’ll stick you. Come near me and I’ll stick you!’' the boy bravely yelled, but Legend easily scooped him off the ground and carried him away, the knife falling from Wild's grip. 

Hyrule felt tears falling down his cheeks. He wiped them away, but they were replaced by new ones. He slowly walked toward Marin, her head bashed in and the light had left her eyes. 

The corkscrew lay a few inches away from Marin's head, it was covered in blood. 

Hyrule saw the necklace at the front of his feet. He bended down and took it. He carefully laid it on Marin's chest. He knelt down and stared with sadness at her. Guilt rushing through him. 

_''I'm sorry...''_


	21. Prologue

Cops ran through the streets. It was barely light enough to see where they were going. They rushed into the Hide-out. ''It's in here! Up the stairs!'' one of the policemen yelled. Four cops followed him and they slammed the door open and immediately got met by Sky, who stared up in horror and tried to close the door. 

‘'Going somewhere?’' one of the cops asked and pushed his way into the Hide-out. 


	22. Chapter 1

Sticks crunched under Legend's boots. He and Wild had been walking since last night with no stops. They had reached a forest at dawn and made their way through the bushes. ‘'Walk,'' he ordered Wild. ''Why are you looking at me like that? If you keep staring, I’ll knock your eyes out. Keep your eyes down. Walk.’' He pushed Wild forward. The boy staggered and almost falls, but he could keep his balance. ‘'WALK! We moving away from London. Move!’'

‘'He’s not upstairs. He’s not here!’' Time had reached the hide-out and inspected the place.

Sky looked up at the man. ‘'He was. In his bed, all tucked up. I was keeping him save.’'

A cop knelt before Sky and looked at him with suspicion in his eyes. ‘'Perhaps he’s killed him already.’'

‘'No, I was never going to harm him,'' Sky tried. ''Not me.’'

The cop held up a knife. The knife Marin had given Wild. ‘'Then what’s this?’'

Sky stared at it. ‘'I have never seen that before in my life, I swear. I didn’t want to hurt him!'' he tried. ''It was Dark who wanted him dead.’'

Time approached him. ‘'Say that again.’'

‘'Dark,'' Sky repeated. ''With the red mark on his face. It wasn’t me. Get him!’'

‘'Where is Wild?’'

‘'Legend took him. Where to, I don’t know if I did, I would tell you.’'

Time walked away to the door, a few cops following him. ‘'I want the whole city searched,'' he ordered. ''Every ally, every cellar. I want this Legend found!’'

The cops took Sky by the arms and carried him away. ‘'I was keeping him safe! I know you wanted him back. I even have clothes for him under my chair. I wanted to bring him back. I give you my word!’' he begged.

‘'Your word means nothing,’' a cop chuckled. He turned to the raven. ‘'Is that your little pet?’'

‘'That is my Ezekial.’'

‘'Get rid of it,’' the cop ordered another police man.

‘'No. No!’' Sky cried and tried to break free, but with no success and after a second or two, the hide-out was quiet.

Hyrule bend over Marin and closed her eyes, put two coins on her lids to prevent them to open again. He then covered her body with her coat. ''Sleep tight, Marin,’' he murmured. He perked up when he heard a distant yell.

‘'It’s in here!’'

Hyrule quickly hid under the bed just when two cops broke down the door.

‘'He’s not here,’' one of them called.

‘'He’s been here,’' the other said and took the coat off of Marin. ''He did this.''

‘'Let her rest,’' Hyrule whispered.

‘'Come on, this way.’'

Wild's feet felt like lead, every step was hell, and with no boots it made it even worse. Scratches were on his heel and blisters started to form on the sole of his feet. He spotted a tree and struggled toward it. He slumped down as soon as he felt the bark. 

‘'On your feet,'' Legend snarled. ''I SAID ON YOUR FEET!’'

‘'I can’t!’' Wild protested. Legend picked him up. ‘'I can’t go on!'' Wild cried. ''Please, let me go!’'

‘'You’re not going anywhere.’'

‘’Are you going to kill me?’'

Legend glared at the boy. ‘'I might, it depends on you don’t it?’'

‘'What do I need to do?’’ Wild asked.

‘'You’re my protection, boy. You have to speak for me.’'

‘'What am I supposed to say?’'

‘'You say that it  weren’t me who don it. You’ll say that it couldn’t have been me because I was nowhere near her. I was out here with you, didn’t I?’'

Wild tilted his head. ‘'Near who? Near Marin? What’s happened to her?’'

‘'NOTHING!’' Legend shouted in Wild's face. He calmed down a bit. ‘'You listen to me, you say that it must’ve been someone else because I would never, ever, harm her. Never.’'

''There’s blood on your face, Mr. Legend’' Wild whispered.

''Huh?'' Legend brought his hand up and wiped blood away from his cheek. He looked up when he heard sticks breaking. ‘'Hey, Wolf. DOG!’' he shouted, a turned around at the sound of birds flapping. His eyes widened at the sight.

Marin sat on a log nearby and smiled at him. A loving look in her eyes. Legend let go of Wild, the boy immediately shot off. Legend snapped back to reality and grabbed Wild by shoulder. ‘'No, no, no. You stay here. I need you.''

Twilight sat on the couch, leaning against Malon. She perked up at the sound of a door closing. 

‘'Twilight, the police  is here!’' Time called from downstairs. 

Twilight stood up and hurried down. ‘'Did you find him?’' she asked, hope in her voice.

‘'It’s about Marin...’' Time murmured.

A silence echoed through the hall, the only sound cutting through was the softly sobbing of Twilight when she realized. Marin was dead...

Wild sipped water from a small creek while Legend looked around the area. 

Legend's gaze locked on Marin. She stood on top of a small hill, smiling. Legend took a step closer and tried to reach out for her. 

Wild looked up and followed Legend's gaze. ‘'What?’' he asked. What was so special about that hill? He stood up and walked away, but Legend stopped him.

‘'No, this way,’’ the man murmured.

‘'Back to London?’'

‘'No questions. Move. I hate country. Sing something.’'

‘'Sing what?’' Wild asked.

Legend was silent for a few seconds. ‘'Something with church. Something to keep... them away. Sing’'

Hyrule stepped into the hide-out. It was completely empty, only the boys were still here. ‘'Where’s Sky?’' he asked.

‘'The police took him,'' Wind said. ''And we’re leaving too. It’s done here. You can come if you want, but remember, I’m big  potates now. I’m the leader.’'

‘'You welcome to it.’'

Wind smiled. ‘’Okay, guys. Move on.’' He stood up and left the hide-out, followed by the others except Hyrule, who looked around with sadness in his eyes. 

He followed the others and closed the door.


	23. Chapter 2

Link closed the door of Time's house and headed forward, where Malon was waiting to take his coat, hat and cane. 

‘'The Master and Miss Twilight are in the keeping room, sir,’' she said. 

Link dipped his head and made his way up the stairs. He opened the door of the keeping room and stepped in, followed by Malon who closed the door behind her and took her place behind the couch. 

Twilight stared at her feet while Time looked out the window. Two other Gentlemen stood near the fire, watching Link closely. 

‘'Grandfather,’' Link greeted. 

‘'You returned quickly Link,’' Time answered briskly, not looking away from the window. 

‘'As I said, personal matters that I could quickly solve.’' 

‘'And satisfactually, I think?’' 

Link smiled. ‘'Certainly.'' He looked at the other two men in the room. ''Who are these Gentlemen? Has something happened?’' 

Time turned around and looked his Grandson right in the eye. ‘'And how were things at Mudfog?’' he asked. 

‘'Mud...'' Link began, then was silent for a few seconds and finally chuckled slightly. ''No, I’ve never heard of such a desolate name’' 

‘'You went to Mudfog for evidence concerning the true parentage of Wild Twist. Do not lie to us, Link! Where is it?’' 

‘'Grandfather,'' Link murmured with a smile on his face. ''Have you lost your mind?’' 

Time nodded to the Gentlemen. 

They dipped their heads as a sign they understood the hint and grabbed Link by his arms. 

‘'This is unforgivable!'' he shouted. ''Let me go!’' 

One of the Gentlemen reached inside Link's pocket and took out the evidence from Mudfog. ‘'You give that to me, sir.’' 

Twilight stepped forward. ‘'Her locket!’' she gasped. 

‘'No!’' Link cried out in panic. He snitched the locket and papers away and threw them into the fire. 

Twilight rushed to the fire and swiftly took it back out and inspected the letter and paper. 

‘'Don’t make it difficult for yourself, sir,’' a Gentlemen grunted and took a firm hold on Link's arm. 

‘'It is her hand!’' Twilight exclaimed and sat back down, reading the letter. 

‘'Hold him.’' Time ordered the two men. He grabbed to torn out page of the register. 

‘'To Midna Leeford,'' he murmured. ''Deceased.’' 

Twilight looked down in grief. 

Time continued. ‘'To Midna Leeford. A baby-boy. Father unknown. Christened, Wild Twist.'' He stopped and his eyes widened in realization. ''The child we’ve been searching for.’' 

Twilight held the letter she had read briefly and started over, now for everyone to hear. 

‘' _My dearest guardian, I write to you in hope. My time is very close and I am penny-less. I know that you’re still angry and disappointed in me, but I beg you for mercy. Not for me, but for Warriors, the son you love. We would’ve been married and I grief his death every day, as I know you and Link do. I will have Warriors’ child soon. And even if you’re not willing to welcome me home; can you find it in your heart to take care of the child? I feel so much love already for this little boy or girl, so eager to enter the world. And hope that you may forget your rage, and love your grandchild, and perhaps for Link, meeting his little half-brother or sister, may help him heal his grief over the loss of his father. I miss you and my dearest sister Twilight so much. Your devoted protege, Midna_ _Leeford_ _.’_ ' 

Twilight's eyes filled with tears when she finished reading. She looked up when Malon put a hand on her shoulder, soothing her silently. 

Time faced his Grandson. ‘'Well, Link, what have you to say?’' 

Link pulled himself free from the Gentlemen and chuckled. ‘'Grandfather. They are forgeries,’' he simply said. 

‘'Liar, LIAR!’' Twilight shouted and pounced forward, hitting Link on the shoulder and chest. She was pulled away by Malon who held her close. 

‘'Miss Twilight, no. He’s not worth it,’' she murmured. 

‘'Come with me, Link,’' Time ordered and walked away. 

‘'What extraordinary behavior! I’m doubting if I will have her as my wife,’' Link exclaimed as he followed his Grandfather into his office and closed the door. ‘'You have no idea how many untruths I’ve had to deal with.’' 

‘'Midna’s locket,’' Time demanded. 

‘'Taken from her body. Some people are capable of anything. Those papers are false. That is why I tried to burn them. I was trying to protect you of a terrible plot,’' Link said and smiled with suspicion. ‘'And I wouldn’t be surprised if Twilight herself, is involved.’' 

Time turned around and lashed out at Link, hitting him hard on the cheek. ‘'God almighty, not one word of truth has come from your mouth,'' he hissed. ''Everything is known. You have conspired to murder a child because he stood in your way. Because of you a brave and honest young woman has met a savage death and you accuse Twilight? You have blood on your hands, have you no shame?’' 

Link took a step forward. ‘'How can I be ashamed when I am innocent!’’ 

‘'And still you lie!'' Time said. ''I can barely look at you, Link. And what you wanted to do with Wild. He is your half-brother!’' 

‘'He is vermin,'' Link snarled. ''He’s a maggot who would eat his way through all that is mine.’' 

Time smiled with victory and anger. ‘'And at last, we have the truth!’' He walked over to his desk and sat down. ‘'I disown you. I’m removing you from my will. You are no longer my heir. When we find him, and we _will_ find him, it will all go to Wild.’' 

‘'You cannot do that, this is my, this is my house!’' Link protested. 

Time continued: ‘'You will be locked up until a boat leaves for India. You’re going to work on my plantation, and stay there and should you return, I will have you arrested!’' 

‘'Grandfather, I beg you, to reconsider this. Perhaps this is exactly what I needed to bring me back to my senses. Please do not disown me. Pity me, for my weakness!’' Link begged. 

‘'You care for no-one but yourself. Your arrogance and cruelty are disgusting,'' Time spat. ''You have hidden your true character really well; it must have amused you.’' 

‘'Well, I had to do something to entertain myself while I was waiting for you to die.’' 

Time smiled. ‘'The wait has been in vain,’' he murmured. He stood up and opened the door. 

‘'Goodbye, Mr. Dark.’' 

Link walked out of the room and grabbed his coat, hat and cane from Malon. ‘'No tender farewell, Twilight?’' he asked as he passed her. He held his chin high when the police led him out. 

Twilight stared at the door with disgust, tears staining her cheeks. 

‘'We will find Wild, whatever it takes,'' Time murmured. ''We will find him.’' 

Hyrule walked through the prison, trying not to flinch at the disgusting smell and sounds. He sprinted forward when he saw his mentor. 

‘'They feed me bread with bacon,'' Sky wailed. ''Bacon!’' 

‘'You just gotta sit tight. Hold on until you can leave,’’ Hyrule tried to calm him. 

Sky's eyes filled with panic. ‘’I need coins. To make me defend myself. A lawyer,'' he muttered, then his eyes lit up. ''There is still money!’' 

‘'There ain’t no, Sky,'' Hyrule said. ''And we’ve got nothing to sell. I would take care of it, but it’s not going well. I’ve lost the knack!’' He was silent for a moment. ‘'Sky? Marin is dead,’' he whispered, voice thick with grief. 

Sky's eyes filled with sadness. ‘'And they killed my bird, Ezekial, my dearest dear. I raised him,'' he murmured. His gaze hardened. ''Are you sure there is no money?’' 

Hyrule shook his head. ‘'We’re penny less! I used the last to bribe the jailer.’' 

Sky's eyes lit up with hope. ‘'The boy, young Nolly, find him,'' he whispered. ''He can vouch for me. He can tell them I fed him and clothed him.’' The jailer interrupted him. 

‘'Time’s up’' 

‘'He can say how generous I was. Nolly is the key!’' Sky called after Hyrule as the boy was pulled away. 

‘'I won’t let you down, Sky!’' he yelled. 

Legend and Wild walked across a market. Wild still singing while Legend constantly looked over his shoulder, watching as Marin followed him, humming the same tune Wild was singing. ‘'Go on, get out!'' he yelled, trying to chase her off, but she stayed where she was. ''Be gone I tell ya!’' 

Marin only smiled and giggled slightly. 

Legend let go of Wild and the boy immediately rushed off. 

‘'What’re you looking at?! I’ll knock your eyes out!’' he yelled. ‘'I’M LEGEND!’' He looked at all the people around him. ‘'Nobody may look at me! I will get you all!’' He turned and ran away from the group. 

''Murderer!'' a man yelled and chased him, followed by several others. 

Legend spotted a sewer lid and pulled it off. He took one last glance at the group chasing and then jumped in. He landed in cold water and started running through the sewer, not knowing where he was going. 

But what he does know, is that he had get away from Marin.


	24. Chapter 24

Wild made his way through the crowd and bumped into Hyrule.

‘'Nolly, Nolly wait,’' Hyrule tried. 

Wild didn't look at him. ‘'Leave me alone.’' 

‘'You have to help. Nolly, I’m sorry what happened. We’re mackers ain’t we? We’ll stick together, I promise!’' 

‘'I have to go!’' Wild said and released himself from Hyrule's grasp. 

‘'It’s for Sky!’' the boy called after him, but Wild didn't stop. 

Sky was pulled in front of Ganon in court. He looked horrible; a wound on his nose and his hair a mess. 

‘'Members of the jury, do you find the defendant, Sky the Jew, guilty or not guilty healing and dealing with known criminals and obduction and conspiring an attempt to murder a Christian child?’' Ganon asked.

A member stood up. ‘'Guilty, on all counts.’' 

Ganon faced Sky. ‘'Prisoner at the bar. Before I pass sentence, you may have the right to defend yourself.’' 

‘'Thank you, thank you, Mr. Ganon,'' Sky murmured. ''You see, I never meant no hurt, I wouldn’t hurt him. I hoped for a reward for keeping him safe. I would never have hurt him!’' 

‘'Do you wish for mercy?’' 

‘'I do, sir. I don’t want to die.’' 

Ganon sat back, a smile on his face and evil in his eyes. ‘'Then ask Christ,'' he said. ''Fall to your knees before this assembly and take Christ as your savior. Renounce your faith, your God. Pray to Christ.’' 

Sky looked at the ground. ‘'I cannot do that,’' he muttered and looked back up. 

Ganon grabbed his hammer and smacked it down, creating an echo that rang through court. 

Legend was still running through sewer, he looked from right to left and eventually sank down against the wall, panting heavily. 

‘'I won’t ever leave you, Legend.’' 

Legend looked to his right and saw Marin standing in the water nearby. 

‘'I’m your little girl?’' 

Legend closed his eyes. 

‘'Legend, do you love me?’' 

Twilight jumped up at the knocking on the door. She rushed down the stairs and opened the front door. Wild stood there, panting heavily and the wound on his shoulder had started bleeding again. 

Twilight reached forward and took Wild in. She closed the door behind her and knelt down in the hall, holding the slightly crying boy. 

‘'I just wanted to say sorry, because I didn’t steal from you,’' Wild cried. 

‘'He’s here!'' Twilight yelled. ''Wild’s here!’’ 

Time and Malon appeared from the office and looked down on the Twilight and Wild. 

‘'We’ve been looking for you, we were so worried,’' Twilight murmured. 

Wild looked up in confusion. ‘'Looking for me?’’ 

Twilight smiled, tears forming in her eyes. ‘'Yes, for you. And here you are,'' she said and hugged him, crying. ''You’ve come home’' 

Water dripped down Legend's boot as he hung in the air, slightly moving in the wind. His scarf was tight around his neck and the life had left his body. 

Hyrule pushed himself through the crowd, searching his mentor, and looked up. He stiffened at the sight. 

Sky looked at his protégé and smiled. ‘'Hyrule, my dear,’' he murmured and felt the noose tighten up around his neck. 

Hyrule turned and quickly fled to a corner, not wanting to see what would happen next. He covered his ears and waited. 

There was a second of silence, then the crackle of wood followed by the cheers of people. 

Hyrule cried as the people around him started to cheer. He wiped his tears away and looked up and saw Wolf standing at his feet. 

‘'Wolf!’' Hyrule exclaimed. He quickly stood up and took the leash. He looked around and walked away, pushing people away. ‘'Out of my way.’' 

Wild, Twilight, Time and Malon stood in a church, two candles standing in front of them. 

Time gave Twilight a thin candlestick. She took it and lit the first candle. 

‘'Goodbye, Midna,’' she whispered and gave the candlestick to Wild who lit the second candle. 

‘'Goodbye, Marin,’' Wild quietly murmured and blew out the candlestick, he laid it down and felt his hands entwine with Twilight and later Time. He smiled and the four leave, letting the candles shimmer alone. 

‘'Now, the marriage really begins,’' Shadow said and gave Zelda a tiny glass of gin. 

‘'Indeed, it does.’' 

‘'Happy days and delightful nights.’' 

Zelda smiled. ‘'Poke up the fire for me.’' 

Shadow dipped his head and put his gin down. ‘'Of course.’' He bended down to the fire. 

Zelda brought her foot up and kicked him on the butt and laughs out loud. 

‘'Madam?’' Shadow exclaimed in surprise. 

Zelda shook her head. ‘'I thought it would be funny, I won’t do it again,'' she said. ''Poke up the fire.’' 

Shadow bended down again. 

Zelda brought her foot up again, but this time, her foot hit the dick. 

Shadow fell down, letting the gin flow over the floor as the table fell down with him. 

Zelda leaned back and laughed hard as he put his hands down and grunted in pain. 

Wild and Twilight sat behind the piano, playing the same tune Twilight had played when Wild first came here. She smiled and nodded to Wild. 

Wild smiled back and played two keys matching the whole song, at the end he even put his own twist to it and created a funny ending to the play. 

Time and Malon laughed as Wild and Twilight stepped back from the piano and bow. All with a big smile. 

Wild bowed first to Time then to Twilight and at last to you. 

''Merry Christmas!'' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last! The work's complete!  
> Took me a while to write this 'cause school you know.  
> Anyway, a Merry Christmas and a Happy (Hopefully Corona free) New Year!


End file.
